Crash to Crush to Love
by Sparkyyy
Summary: Rinoa has had trouble finding men, and is starting to get desperate. She claims that she would do anything to get a special someone into her life. She wants the sting of cupid's arrow, but instead gets the bumper of Squall Leonhart's car...
1. Chapter 1

It was a morning authors seldom write about. An average one where the sun was threatening to rise, slowly waking a less than enthusiastic world.

The alarm clock buzzed mercilessly a heart attack in a box startling Rinoa awake. She has had the clock since 1982 and it still gave her a seizure every morning. Damn that thing was loud.

She slammed on the clock silencing it, slowly rose up and sat on the edge of her bed. Her body woke itself up and waited for the brain to follow suit. Rinoa squinted and took a look at her clock. 6:45 a.m. Cursing under her breath she made her way to the bathroom.

"Ugh, it's too early to be up. It's summer for Christ sakes!"

But she had a promise to keep.

In the bathroom she brushed her teeth, washed her face, picked up the comb to brush her hair, changed her mind, and put her tangled hair in a ponytail. With the sacks under her eyes and pale complexion good hair wasn't going to help much. She tore off the tag on the sports bra and tangled with it before she figured out how to put it on. After that she took out one of her college t-shirts and a pair of sweats as she made her way to the front door. She took a deep breath then and opened it.

Outside a girl slightly shorter then Rinoa was eagerly waiting. She had her hand up as if about to knock.

"Oh, you're actually up, I'm surprised!" The girl said a little too sweetly.

Rinoa let out a sigh.

"Selphie, I think I change my mind. There is no way I'm doing this every day for the rest of my summer. I'll die!"

"Oh don't be dramatic," the little girl said cheerily. " You're not going to die. But you're definitely going to get that little _problem_ of yours fixed…"

Rinoa had made the mistake of telling Selphie one night after seeing a romantic comedy about her inability to get herself a man. Selphie being a health nut suggested that nothing would fix a problem like that like strict dieting and a good running routine. Rinoa thought about it and saw the benefit a toned body would bring to her quest and decided it might be a good idea. It wasn't until standing in the doorway seeing her over energetic friend that she realized that at the butt crack of dawn, nothing was a good idea. As Selphie stretched in a way that no natural human being should Rinoa mentally prepared herself for the jog.

"Alright. Let's just get this over with."

It was by the third of the first mile that Rinoa began getting dizzy. Every muscle in her body was telling her stop and if she didn't then they would find a way to kill her. Selphie kept that brisk pace and that even breathing pattern that stated that she had no intention of stopping anytime soon. How could someone be that healthy? It's unnatural!

"Selphie….huff why…why don't … wheeze … why don't we take a break?"

Selphie turned around and ran backwards while talking to Rinoa. What a bitch.

"No way! Come on no stopping now! We just got started! Only a couple more miles before we turn around! You can do it!" she said optimistically.

A couple of _what_? Before we _**what**_? They better be taking a taxi back to the apartment…

After they came to an end of another block, Selphie halted and jogged in place while she turned to see if there was any oncoming traffic. Rinoa being too tired to run on her own energy was relying on the force inertia to keep going. So instead of stopping on the corner like a wise pedestrian, she … well, kept going. Which wouldn't have been a problem save for the fact that "kept going" was exactly what the oncoming car did too. To be fair though the car did make an attempt to stop.

The screech was deafening to a point where you could barely hear the thump at the end.

"OH MY GOD! RINOA!" screamed Selphie as she ran to her fallen friend. "Rinoa! Are you ok!"

A man came out of the car muttering curses under his breath.

"Is she alright?" he said between clenched teeth.

Rinoa looked from the man to Selphie.

"Ow."

Rinoa lightly touched the bump that was forming on the back of her head and squinted at the pain. "Well, I guess that means I'm not dead…"

The man cleared his throat.

"No, thank God. Listen, are you going to sue?" he asked briskly.

Selphie turned red.

"How can you ask that? We were jogging and you…."

"Jogging…" repeated Rinoa on the verge of unconsciousness.

Suddenly Rinoa jerked her head up.

"Are my legs broken?"

Selphie felt her legs and shins.

"No, I don't think so. You should be running in no time!"

Rinoa glared at the man.

"You couldn't have broken my legs?"

The man gave her a confused look.

"GOD DAMN IT! You know what? I AM going to sue…" she said before blacking out.


	2. Chapter 2

Rinoa cautiously opened one eye and looked around the white room and the light immediately filled her brightness was almost painful._ Heaven? Ha. Yeah right. Probably had front row seats for hell…_

The smell of place wasn't bad but it made it was strangely unpleasant. It took a second before she could place that smell.

Hospital.

What was she doing in a hospital?

"Well good morning," said a familiar female voice.

Rinoa turned her head, regretting it immediately because the bump on the back of her head began throbbing. She closed her eyes again as she spoke.

"Quistis, why are you here? What's going on?"

"Typically when your kid sister gets hit by a car and is hospitalized, it's customary for you to at least drop by." Quistis smiled as she smoothed the blanket covering Rinoa.

"Oh that's right!" Rinoa said her eyes popping open. "The CAR!"

Quistis nodded.

"You were lucky. Either than the mild concussion you're fine. Just some bruises that will heal in no time. What were you thinking lunging into oncoming traffic?"

"I did not _lunge_ into oncoming traffic. And what traffic? It was one car driven by an _idiot_ man!"

"No, one car driven by an ordinary man. Who hit an _idiot_ girl." Said another voice acidly.

Oh great. _He_ was here.

He stood there with his hands in his pockets with a look of such anger that Rinoa felt a little intimidated. Now, she couldn't decide if it was a combination of the drugs they had given her or the concussion she had a couple hours ago, but Rinoa had to admit that the psychotic pedestrian hitting driver was pretty good looking. His fair skin was perfect with not a single blemish or mark. And the dark hair that he had didn't have a single hair out of place. His features would have been soft if he didn't have those steely grey eyes. Eyes that he was using without hesitation to burn holes in her head with. Quistis cleared her throat.

"Well thank you for visiting by Mr.?"

"I'm not here to visit." He said nudging himself off the wall. "I am here to ask if I am going to be hearing from some attorney soon."

Rinoa forced a smile.

"Well isn't that sweet. And the flowers you brought are just lovely?"

"I didn't bring flowers," the man said checking his watch annoyed. Rinoa raised an eyebrow.

"I know."

The man just stood there once again unleashing the full force of his eyes on her. Rinoa sighed.

"Because of the show of deep concern" She said sarcastically "I am not going to sue you." He stood there a minute to see if she was being serious, and after he was satisfied turned around and left the room without saying another word. Rinoa sat up on her bed.

"You know," She said to no one in particular "this is going to be a good day I can tell."

Her sister was staring out into the hall.

"Now that… was a good looking man."

"Oh shut up."

Quistis smiled and winked at her sister.

The next day Rinoa shuffled around her apartment lightly touching the bump at the back of her head happy that the swelling had gone down. Her apartment was a mess and the fact that she despised messiness and had a strong streak of not wanting to do anything about it created an irony that drove her mad. So she sat on her sofa and decided that she could handle irony and madness.

Suddenly there was an unwelcome knock at the door. Rinoa grinded her teeth and stood still hoping that the uninvited guest would just go away. No such luck. There was another quick and even louder knock.

"Seriously?"

Rinoa shoved off the couch and reluctantly made her way to the door. When she opened the door she couldn't hold in her groan. Selphie stood there with a horrified look on her face.

"Oh my god!" she cried. "You look terrible!"

"Thanks," Rinoa said dryly. "Look Selphie I really appreciate you stopping by but I'm fine really."

"Great! I thought maybe since running would be too much for you right now, that we would do core muscle exercises." She went to her oversized purse and dug in and grabbed a dvd. "I have a great pilates dvd! I didn't want to stress you out too much since your still, you know. Recovering. But I thought-"

Rinoa wondered if the police would thank her for doing their community a service for killing off Selphie Lane.

He opened the door to his office and moodily sat into his leather chair. Squall slammed his fists on the table startling the secretary sitting outside. _The nerve of that girl!_ The way she was looking at him as if it was _his_ fault! He gave his now messy hair another aggravated jerk. A few moments later a handsome blond man picking at the food in his hand opened the office door and swung in. Not looking up he liberally sat on top of Squall's desk.

"Hey I got some cheesecake from that little café on the corner. Do you- WOAH! You look awful! What happened to your hair?"

Annoyed Squall pointed to a chair as he tried to fix what he had done to his hair. Seifer moved wisely and sat down in the seat offered to him.

"What's up sour puss?"

"I went to see that girl." Squall said straightening the papers on his desk, the vein on his forehead giving away his irritation.

"Girl? Oh you mean that accountant? Finally! I was worried that you were celibate or something. Was she not a good lay? Don't let that bother y-"

"No you chronic womanizer! The girl from this morning!"

"Oh the girl you ran over."

"I did not run her over! And if I had, it would be her fault. Rainy or whatever her name is. Anyways. She's not suing me."

Seifer looked at Squall with a puzzled look.

"Wait. So why exactly are you upset?"

Squall slammed a fist on his knee.

"That insufferable woman put a dent in my car!"

Seifer couldn't help but laugh. That was just like Squall.

"Hey," Seifer said in between chuckles. "Changing the subject real quick. Remember. Clubbing. Tonight. Don't bail."

Without saying a word Squall nodded.

"I'm serious man. Don't fake on me again."

Squall simply nodded again and turned to retrieve another file. Seifer raised an eybrow.

"Back to our old quiet self, are we? Maybe we should talk about the road kill girl some more. That got you to talking."

Seifer then quickly dodged the stapler Squall had chucked at his head.

When the door bell rang for the second time that day Rinoa made a mental note to not tell anyone the location of her home the next time she moved. Crippled by a bout of pilates Rinoa stayed on the floor as she yelled that the door was open. Quistis was the one who came inside.

"What the hell?" Quistis asked startled. "You were supposed to be getting better."

"I probably would if Selphie would give me a day to let my body heal!" Rinoa turned to get a better look at her sister. "Why are you dressed so scantily?"

"Well," Quistis started putting a big black bag on the floor. "Selphie told me the near death experience was a result of you trying to lose weight? And that you were actually jogging?"

"Um, Yeah. What did you think I was doing?"

"I don't know. I thought maybe you were drunk or something."

"At six in the morning? I'm not _you_ Quistis."

"Anyways," Quistis continued gracefully ignoring the snide comment. "She continued to say that the reason why you were working so hard to lose pounds you don't have, is to catch yourself a man and that you needed all the help you could get."

"Oh no…"

Wordlessly Quistis bent down and took a small, no tiny black dress out of the bag.

"Oh yes."

Squall rattled his empty glass and sighed as he checked his watch for the fifth time that night. 1:30. _Damn_. How long was Seifer going to stick around in this stinking club? The man was shuffling around like a butler collecting numbers from numerous ladies on the dance floor. As disgraceful as it was to engage into the activity like he was in the recruiting business, Squall had to admit that the ease and smoothness Seifer wooed those young women was quite skillful. It was only a moment after Squall had this thought that a sweating Seifer took the empty seat next to him.

"Alright Mr. Leonhart, I have good news." He said rubbing his hands together. "I have just found the hottest chick in the club and bonus! She has a hot sister. Two plus two equals laid! Let's go."

Squall shook his head.

"I think I'll pass."

"Sorry man, but you don't have a choice. C'mon!"

Seifer grabbed the collar of his friend and began hurriedly dragging him across the club. Frustrated Squall tried to shake himself free.

"Alright! Let go, I'm coming!"

With a wink Seifer let go of Squall's collar and slowly led him to a table at the corner of the club. Squall grunted after he fixed his collar and looked over at the table.

"You have got to be kidding me."

Sitting across the table, paralyzed by shock and anger was the girl that had put a dent in his car. She pointed a finger dramatically towards his direction.

"You!"

Seifer looked at Squall confused,

"You know each other?"

"Yes! So does my mechanic! She's the one who put a dent in my car!"

Seifer's eyes widened.

"Wait," he said turning to the girl. "You're road-kill girl?"

"I'M WHAT!"

The blonde headed girl waved at Squall.

"Hi, I'm Quistis we met at the hospi…"

"Did you just call me ROAD KILL GIRL!"

Squall leveled a glare at his friend.

"Please tell me this is not the 'hot sister' you were mentioning."

"No, actually Quistis is the hot sister. Rinoa, not Rainy mind you, is mine."

Rinoa glared at Squall.

"Rainy?"

Squall ignored her and forced a smile.

"Ah, Quistis. That makes more sense. You are lovely this evening. Would you care for a drink?"

Quistis artfully produced a blush and presented a dazzling smile.

"Yes actually I …"

"How DARE you make a move on my sister you pedestrian-hitting jerk!"

"How DARE you interrupt you car-damaging Neanderthal!"

Rinoa crossed her arms.

"Mine was better."

"Mine was accurate!" Squall hissed between clenched teeth.

Seifer coughed uncomfortably.

"So, do you want to dance or are you…" Seifer asked hoping to change the atmosphere to something less…venomous.

"YES! I WOULD LOVE TO DANCE!" Rinoa screamed. Seifer jerked back at her jolty reply.

"Are you … sure? You are ok and everything. I mean with the accident and all I-"

Squall laughed roughly.

"Don't worry about her! She did more damage to my car than I did to that fat ass!"

The loud insult hushed the group leaving a heavy and of course awkward silence. Seifer was silent not because of the insult itself but because it had been so out of character of his usual respectful friend. Squall gaped at the furious girl in front of him. _What was that? Why was he so angry?_ Squall was definitely not the type to lose his temper. Much less say something so vulgar. _Weird. _But before he could regain enough of himself to apologize properly, Rinoa got up and stood in front of Seifer. Though it was dark in the club, Squall could see the dress she was wearing, and recognized that the insult he had thrown at her just a little while ago was far from being true.

Rinoa began tapping her foot.

"Well?"

Seifer pulled his eyes away from another girl he had been eyeing while the controversy was going on.

"What?"

"Do you want to dance or not?"

Seifer jumped up excited took her hand and led her down to the dance floor.

Squall openly looked after them annoyed to a point of wanting to scream.

"So...," Quistis said trying to get his attention. "What do you do Mr. …?"

"Leonhart. Squall Leonhart. I work for a subdivision of SeeD Corp."

"Oh? Well that's a name I definitely recognize. What do you do exactly?"

"We're the primary marketing arm of their corporation taking the products or services to their clients."

"Oh wow. Sounds intense. How long have you been doing that?"

"Not long. I just graduated from Garden University last year."

"Wow. Garden. Another name I recogni-"

Cutting off her words Squall suddenly turned to Quistis.

"Is your sister working?"

Quistis blinked.

"Rinoa? She works part-time at this tailoring place."

"Does she go to school?"

Quistis raised an eyebrow.

"Um, well. Yes. It's her last year at Triwood Universit-"

Squall asked his next question almost before Quistis could finish her last answer.

"What does she plan on doing after she graduates?"

"She wants to be a kindergarten teacher, actually. She likes kids."

Squall silently nodded and straightened his wrist watch not noticing the smile dawning on Quistis's face.

"Why the many questions Mr. Lenohart?"

Squall coughed.

"Her temper illustrates her bitterness to what I did to her. I like to know who I'm dealing with if she does decide to press charges."

Quistis smiled wider.

"But of course."


	3. Chapter 3

Rinoa hurriedly took the stilettos off her screaming feet and wiggled her toes.

"I swear those things were developed by the Spanish inquisition."

As she walked toward the kitchen she turned to her sister.

"Why don't you stay here tonight? It's pretty late and what the hell do you keep smiling about?"

Having too much fun to say anything, Quistis simply shrugged.

"Anways," Rinoa said frowning. "I got Seifer's number. And we're going to meet again at his place tomorrow."

Quistis scrunched her nose.

"Wow baby sister. On the second date?"

"NO!" Rinoa squealed aghast. "It's just dinner Ms. Mind-in-the-gutter." Rinoa went to get the extra sheets. "How about you? Did you get _his_ number? Area code 666?"

Quistis smiled again.

"No. I think he wasn't interested in me actually," she said feigning disappointment.

"What? The man obviously doesn't have taste."

Quistis couldn't help but laugh at that.

The morning was scolding Squall's decision to drink so heavily the previous night and made the current day possibly the longest day of his life. The light knock on the door practically boomed in his head.

"Come in," he said clearing his throat.

His secretary stepped in with an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry to disturb you sir, but there is someone outside who insists on seeing you right away."

"Who?"

There was a crash outside and the secretary turned her face going red.

"SIR! I told you not to touch anything!"

"Sorry! It looked cool. I … sorry!" said a warm male voice.

Squall smiled.

"It's ok Sarah. Let him in."

The man awkwardly and almost shyly stepped in through the door. His features were so similar to Squall's that if it weren't for the long hair and warm blue eyes, the two could have passed for twins. He smiled richly and strode over to give Squall a hug.

"So how is my little brother?"

"Fine. Hahaha, Laguna, what are you doing here?"

"Well," Laguna said his face becoming immediately serious. It's about our little sister."

"Ellone?" Squall said in worried voice rising slowly. "What? What's wrong?"

"She's…" Laguna lowered his head

"What!"

"Getting married." Said Laguna, finally smiling.

Between wanting to hit and hug his brother Squall decided to just laugh.

"Who's the lucky guy?" asked Squall chuckling.

"Well, apparently its some guy named-"

"Zell!" Laughed Rinoa as she opened the door. "Zell's come to visit!"

Quistis came in the room with her arms crossed.

"Is he in trouble?" she asked with a smile.

Zell groaned.

"Come on. That was one time. Can't you let that go?"

Rinoa hugged her cousin warmly, as Quistis chuckled.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well," said Zell impishly, "I just thought you should meet my fiancé before the wedding next month."

"Fiancé!" gasped Rinoa.

"Next month!" screeched Quistis?

Rinoa started hopping up and down with thrill.

"Oh my god! That's so exciting! Is it that girl you've been dating for awhile now?"

"Yeah, it's been two years. We want to tie the knot and we want to tie it now apparently."

"Why the rush?" Quistis asked coming to finally hug her flushing cousin.

"Well her parents had gotten married in the summer so she wanted to do the same and we didn't want to wait a whole year. So…"

"That's so crazy! I am so freaking excited for you!" Rinoa squealed. "This is so big I can't believe its happening. Out of the three of us I thought you would be the last one to get hitched."

"Ouch," Zell said genuinely offended. "Even after Quistis?"

"So is this the only reason you graced us with your presence?" Quistis asked acidly.

"Well actually," said Zell slowly, "there's something else. My girl is having her family come over to her house so they can get to know me better. I was wondering if you would come with me to meet them so I can even out the sides and have it be a little less awkward for me. Just stay for like 4 weeks, I know that's a lot but I promise I'll make it up to you."

Rinoa and Quistis looked at each other then at Zell.

"Stay for a whole month…" Quistis said incredulously.

"Where would we stay?" Rinoa asked.

"Oh, don't worry about that. Ellone's family has a huge house. Apparently the Leonhart family is extremely well off. Her older brother is a mayor or something. And her younger one works in a prestigious company of some sort high up in the ranks. Their house, or CASTLE as I like to call it, has a gazillion rooms. You'll be fine."

Quistis squinted at Zell.

"Leonhart. That sounds familiar."

Rinoa scratched her head.

"I don't know, we both have work. It'll be really hard to take off for a whole-"

"PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!" Zell cried dramatically getting on his knees and clasping his hands. "I'll let you be my best men I don't care. I just need someone there ok? You know you're my only family!"

Quistis raised her eyebrow.

"Uh, you have a mom…."

"Really? I want to make a good impression and you're suggesting I take ma?"

"Good point," Quistis sighed. She frowned and looked over at Rinoa who carried the same expression. A silent conversation passed between the sisters before Rinoa turned to Zell shrugging her shoulders.

"Hell why not."

Squall scowled as he packed his shaver and toothbrush. His happiness had eroded as time and logic took its place in his thoughts driving him to inquire about this mystery man.

"Who is this guy exactly and why is she marrying him so fast? Does he have a job? Ellone is a smart girl but she can be naïve when it comes to these things and I don't want some unemployed leech taking advantage of her. And why do I need to stay for a whole month?"

Laguna was sitting in one of the leather chairs in Squalls apartment, rubbing his temples annoyed by the barrage of questions his brother was throwing at him

"First of all it's not fast. They've been dating for a couple years now. She had been waiting for him to ask her for months. And yes he has a job, not as good as yours granted," Seeing Squall frown even deeper Laguna hurried on. "But he works very hard for the life he has. He's a good man Squall. He didn't know about the money until he came to the house to meet me. The man practically fainted in the foyer. And the reason for the whole month is because Ellone wanted us to help out with all the arrangements. You know why don't you invite Seifer to come along?"

"Seifer isn't going to come," Squall said exasperated. "And I'm not a wedding planner Laguna what arrangements am I going to help out with? Besides there's a very important promotion coming up that's very significant. I can't just request a month off from work at such a detrimental time. It's going to-"

"Squall, do you get what this is?" Laguna said rising from his chair. "This is the most important event in your sister's life and you care about a promotion? Like money is really an issue with us? You know she doesn't care if you don't help out with any of the arrangements she just wants you to be there."

Squall closed his eyes, a sign that he was admitting defeat. Laguna came over and grabbed his little brother's shoulders giving them a soft shake.

"The Leonhart family is about to lose on of its members. You can't miss this."

Squall gave a sad smile before he spoke.

"And then there were two."

Laguna sat next to the suit case nodding his head.

"So how are we getting there?" Squall asked zipping up the case. "Did you drive here?"

Laguna scrunched his nose.

"Ugh I'm too horrible of a driver to be behind the wheel for two hours. I took the train."

"Damn it I hate trains. We can take my car. They still haven't started on fixing it so I can just take it out today and they can start on it when I get back."

Laguna face suddenly became worried.

"Oh my god you got into an accident? What happened?"

Squall just sighed and ran his fingers through his flustered hair.

Zell tapped his foot impatiently.

"COME ON! Why is it taking you forever to pack! It's been like, six hours!"

The two sisters came out with a plethora of suit cases unaffected by the constant cursing and yelling to hurry up.

Zell sighed.

"Are you sure you don't want to bring anything else? Like the fridge? Or the roof or something?"

"Oh shut up." Huffed Quistis. "Help us with our bags."

It took three trips for them to get all the bags into the car and even though Zell drove a large SUV they sat uncomfortable having fit themselves in between the cases.

"So where does she live?" Rinoa asked sitting awkwardly in the back, staring out the window.

"Just two hours away from here. They live in the country on this estate that they own.

Quistis smiled.

"Estate? Married well, did we?"

Zell became angry immediately, obviously not the first time someone had made a comment like this.

"Look, I totally didn't know she was loaded ok? I found out when we went to her house, because she lives in the city with me, and when I met her she was living in a small dinky apartment!" he said roughly in one breath. "I am not marrying her so I can be a trophy wife! Er-husband!"

"Whoa, I'm not implying anything bad. I'm sure you love her for who she is and all that. But I'm just pointing out that you didn't do too badly. That's all."

Rinoa giggled as her cousin slouched and concentrated harder on the road.

The two hours flew by as the sisters mercilessly harassed their cousin with embarrassing questions about personal love life when they reached the Leonhart estate. Even Zell who had previously visited could not help but to hold his breath.

"Holy shit!" gasped Rinoa.

Zell swallowed hard.

"Yeah, I know. I still get dry in the mouth when I come here. It's huge isn't it? Alright. Let's go. How do I look? Oh my god I'm sweating."

While Zell wiped his forehead with old papers found in the glove compartment Quistis and Rinoa found it impossible to peel their eyes off the grandeur of the palace in front of them. It took them a literal twenty minutes before they mustered up the courage to walk up the door and ring the bell. Zell was practically shaking as Rinoa rubbed his back to calm him down. Turning to Quistis to ask for her help calming the poor man down, found that she was glowering at the ground.

"What's wrong with you?" Rinoa asked.

"Leonhart. I've heard that name somewhere before. It's driving me crazy!"

"Don't worry about it now. Your cousin is about to have a heart-attack because of anticipation," Rinoa started as she looked around. "And I'm freaking out about how huge this pla-"

Rinoa stopped suddenly as her eyes ran across the mini parking lot next to the house. Two cars down from where Zell's SUV was parked, there was a familiar black car with a distinct dent on the front…

"That car…"

Quistis snapped her fingers.

"SQUALL! Squall Leonhart! That guy!"

The door opened suddenly. Instead of a warm welcome, there he stood with a smile fading from his lips. Rinoa turned slowly as Quistis spoke in shock.

"Oh. My. God."


	4. Chapter 4

Alright guys, you might have noticed already but I have been going back and revising the story….i had left this thing to die three years ago and I checked up on it last month. I was shocked to find that people were still reading and reviewing this thing so I decided to finish it … I owe you guys that much. But when I went back to reread it…well I want things a little different. Don't worry all the major parts will still be the same, im just going to be adding more. Im thinking of adding an extra chapter I don't know. We'll see. Im thinking of getting Rinoa and Quistis's parents to play a role. We'll see. and im putting separations in the story. For some reason it didn't show up the way I did it last time. Im drawing a comic at the same time so its gonna be slow going but at least you know im going to finish it. : ) Enjoy. Chap 4 revised.

"I swear to god, Zell! Give me those keys or Ellone will have to get artificially inseminated to get pregnant!"

"What does that m-"

"I'm going to kick your balls off!"

"Listen, how was I supposed to know HE was the one who hit you with the car?" he asked innocently. "He seems like such a great guy."

Zell gasped and ripped away from Rinoa's death grip while Quistis was re-ringing the doorbell to have someone else open the door Squall had slammed shut. How embarrassing to be standing outside while your sister gave chase to your cousin out in the front yard.

"Wow, you've gotten fast!" Zell huffed as he slid around a corner.

"I've been practicing!" screamed Rinoa finally finding at least one pro to the exercise she had been enduring. "Give me the keys Zell!"

The door was suddenly opened by Laguna.

"Hello. I thought Squall had gotten the door, I apologize. How can I-OH MY GOD! Some crazy person is chasing Zell! Is… that a woman? She's fast!"

Before Laguna could run to Zell to help him Quistis grabbed his arm gently.

"No, she's not a crazy person," Quistis said, but then stopped after a second thought. "Well, not to the point to which you think. My name's Quistis, Zell's cousin, and that's my sister Rinoa. You see, there has been … a complication."

Before Quistis could explain any further, Squall came marching out with suitcase in hand, struggling to put on his over shirt. Laguna looked at his brother startled.

"Squall? What's going on? Where are you going?" he asked confused.

"I'm leaving." He said darkly.

Rino stopped her chase and turned to see Squall walking to his car, carrying a suitcase, and pulling keys out of his pocket. She glowered at him.

"Oh, no need to get your panties in a knot!" she stomped up to him and shut the car door he'd jerked open. "I'll go. I want to."

Squall tugged on the door hard opening it again and making Rinoa stumble back.

"You have no way of getting home. You came with Zell. I have a car. So I'm going to leave."

"Fine." She said in a voice dripping with loathing.

"Squall?" said a light voice behind them. They both turned around, and there stood a woman with such beauty that even the ladies held their breath. She was about the same height as Rinoa, with light brown hair that came down to her elbows. Her skin was light and soft, her eyes large and light almost childlike. As cliché as the comparison is, Rinoa hadn't known it to be more true. This woman looked like an angel.

"Are you going somewhere?" she asked softly, looking so sad that Rinoa could feel herself choking up just looking at her. Hearing the sigh behind her Rinoa turned to see Squall looking down at the ground, as if not having the strength to look this beautiful woman in the eye. How curious.

"Ellone, I…" he said concentrating on the grass. "Something important came up."

"I see." said Ellone. "I understand. Well, asking you to stay would be selfish. It's only a wedding anyways. They happen all the time."

Several gears switched in Rinoa's mind for this seeming angelic woman was not as innocent as she seemed. That was…manipulation she just saw.

Ellone suddenly smiled and walked towards the house without saying another word. She stopped at the door where Quistis was standing, said hello, and invited her in. Quistis then picked up her suitcase, and Laguna went to help her and with that they all shuffled into the gigantic house. Zell, being more uncomfortable now then when he was in Rinoa's clutches, cleared his throat.

"I'm, just gonna go, and … help with the suitcases. And, yeah."

Guilt being a stranger to Rinoa left an unfamiliar burning sensation in her lower gut as she saw Zell enter the house with all the other guests. Squall had a hand on his hip, his other hand clutching keys in front of his forehead as he rested the arm on the top of the car while he continued to stare at the grass with unwavering conviction. A stranger to the situation would have guessed that Squall was determined to actually see the grass grow.

"The house is huge." Rinoa said suddenly.

Squall looked up angrily.

"I'm aware."

Rinoa began placing her bags on top of each other. She grabbed the bottom one and began dragging it to the house.

"Well we can make it work to where … umph….where we barely see each other. You stay …huff….on one side of the palace … and I'll stay on the other. Mmmm….if we work it right, we'll rarely see each other"

Squall watched Rinoa inch her way to her house as his mind chewed the situation over. The house was in fact large and if he and his family didn't make a point of meeting up then there would be days were they would never cross each other. Avoiding someone would be cake. On top of all that, the look Ellone shot at him was still tearing little holes in his chest. And he knew that there wouldn't be a day in the next decade that she would let him live it down. Damn…

"Fine." He said pulling his suitcase out of the car and walking towards the house. He almost passed Rinoa but as he did Rinoa's feet slipped from right under her making a loud crunch on the gravel as she landed on her butt. Embarrassed she got up quickly without making a sound, with the flush in her cheeks as the only sign of the pain both to her ego and behind. Squall sighed again and put down his suitcase turned around and went up to her. Without saying a word he picked up two of the larger cases and took them in.

"I can handle it!" Rinoa called after him, half-heartedly however. He ignored her as he stepped inside. Rinoa looked at the one suitcase left to carry then walked towards the house. Halfway, she stopped, ran back, picked up Squall's suitcase, weighed it, decided it was manageable, and started towards the house again.

Rinoa was pretty sure that her entire level at the apartment complex was the same size as the foyer of this house. The gape of mouth was so dramatic that Quistis tried sending silent signals to recover some for of composure. Before she could walk over and slap her little sister, Laguna walked up to Rinoa.

"Oh Rinoa," he said smiling warmly holding his hand out to her cases. "Let me help you with those."

Rinoa pulled Squall's suitcase away.

"I'll carry this one."

Laguna tried insisting, but Rinoa didn't give in so he let it go.

"Squall is putting your suitcases in your room." Laguna said. He nodded his head towards the stairs to the upper floor. "Why don't we hike our way there?"

Rinoa couldn't help but notice what an appropriate term "hike" was.

As they climbed the carpeted stairs Rinoa cleared her throat.

"I wanted to thank you for allowing me to stay here Mr. Leonhart." She said softly, "I'm sorry about the little fiasco in the front yard just a minute ago."

"Ah, don't mention it. It provided the entertainment for the evening," Laguna said lightly. "Your room will be next to your sister's. Such a charming girl."

"Who?"

"…Your sister."

Ha. Charming. That's one Rinoa hadn't heard before.

After what seemed like miles of walking they bumped into Squall in one of the many hallways. He nodded in acknowledgement and walked on without saying a word. Rinoa turned around suddenly.

"Oh, this is yours," she said holding out the suitcase.

Squall turned around and looked at the suitcase and then at Rinoa while raising an eyebrow.

"You brought up my suitcases. Just returning the favor." She added quickly

Squall took the suitcase, mumbled "thanks" and walked down the hall towards what Rinoa assumed would be his room.

"Well, this is the door. And the one on the left is your sisters." Said Laguna, farther down the hall. He obviously hadn't paid attention to the exchange between the two. "If you need anything, just go straight down the hall to the end of the other side. My room is the last door on the right."

Rinoa smiled.

"Thank you again Mr. Leonhart."

"Please don't call me that. It makes me feel so old! My name's Laguna."

Rinoa nodded and smiled again. Laguna returned the smile and then headed down the hall.

Rinoa opened the door to her room, spent thirty minutes freaking out about the size, set down her stuff, and went out to go to her sister. Her sister was in her room, laying on her back with arms outstretched on the gigantic king-sized, silk covered, bed. Quistis groaned.

"I'm so happy." She said in a fake sob, stretching on the bed. "Rinoa, they have an inside pool in the basement. A pool Rinoa. But you know what?" she said smiling while shutting her eyes. "We're not going to use that pool. We're going to use our pool."

Rinoa looked at her sister questioningly.

"Our what?"

Quistis suddenly got up, ran to Rinoa grabbed her arm, and led her out into the hall. Quistis then opened the door on the right of Rinoa's Room. And sure enough, right there, next to their rooms was a large, indoor pool. Rinoa screamed.

"HOLY SHIT! This is AWESOME!"

The tile was a light turquoise and the floor of the pool bed was a thick glass to where you could see what looked to be a music room below. The idea of an indoor pool on an upper level was so fantastic that the girls were becoming so overwhelmed that they were on the verge of fainting. Their little happy parade was interrupted however by Zell. He walked in wearily, carefully staying an arm distance away from Rinoa.

"We're going to have dinner downstairs in thirty minutes." He said cautiously. "So if you're hungry, just come downstairs."

Rinoa grabbed her cousin's head, Zell tried to pull away, but then quickly Rinoa gave him a big kiss.

"I SO forgive you!" she squealed as she skipped to her room. Confused by the sudden change in mood, Zell turned to Quistis.

"She's not pregnant is she?"

Quistis snorted.

"Not unless sperm is now airborne."

Quistis wearing a yellow summerdress, and Rinoa wearing one of light blue, excitedly walked down the stairs to join the rest of the party for dinner. The ambience of the house made them feel it necessary to dress up for the meal. When they managed to find their way towards the kitchen (guided by Rinoa's more than able nose) they gasped at what they saw. A huge round table was covered in food prepared to perfection in such quantity that a third world country could be fed. Quistis smiled curiously at Laguna who was setting the table with Zell and Squall.

"Round table? Where would you like us to sit, Arthur?"

Laguna chuckled.

"I like seeing all my guests, that's all." Laguna said in defense. "I hate square or rectangular tables, because you can only see the people sitting beside you. This is nicer."

Rinoa smiled thinking what a dear man Laguna was. He couldn't be Squall's brother.

"That makes sense I suppose." Quistis said smiling.

"Yeah, but it has its draw backs." Laguna said. "I'm glad Zell brought you and your sister, because when it's just us, we sit so far apart."

When Ellone brought the last of the food, she pointed her hands towards the table.

"Please, please sit." She said warmly.

They all took their seats, Rinoa sat between Quistis and Zell. She looked with an appreciating eye at the food, and rested a hand on her grumbling stomach.

"Well?" said Ellone laughing. "Dig in."

They all sat there smiling at their empty plates as the food coma was setting in, and they had one by one started yawning. Laguna cleared his throat.

"Now, before we all depart for the evening," he said smirking. "I must rudely ask, what the commotion was about upon the arrival of Ms. Quistis and Rinoa Heartilly. I think I know, but dear Ellone, I think she is unaware."

Squall coughed softly into his napkin and tried to give an unnoticed kick in the shin to his deserving brother. Zell gave a groan and Quistis shifted uneasily in her chair while Rinoa began picking at invisible food on her plate. Ellone gave her younger brother a silent stare forcing Squall to look at her and fess up.

"Remember the bump on the front of my car?" Squall started trying to brave through the eye contact from his now slightly intimidating sister. "Well it wasn't from a wild boar coming across the road on my way down here."

Ellone frowned.

"But why would you lie about that?" she asked confused. "I don't-"

"A wild boar?" Rinoa asked getting angry.

"Well," Squall continued ignoring Rinoa's interjection. "I was driving, trying to avoid traffic so I drove through a neighborhood..."

"He said a boar?" she asked, her voice rising. "Why not deer?"

"...and I was paying attention and everything you know how cautious I am on the road. Clearly not my fault..."

"Or an Amish Cart."

"...And out of no where, Rinoa jumps into the street..."

"A BOAR! THE NERVE!"

"...I tried stopping, and nearly did."

"NERVE!"

Quistis jabbed Rinoa's ribs with her elbow before her sister got to an octave that would force neighbors to alert the police.

"Anyway, I tapped her. Very very lightly to where it just left a bruise." Squall said finally.

"A large bruise," Rinoa said grabbing her ribs.

Quistis coughed and signaled Rinoa to stop.

"No harm done Ms. Leonhart." She said assuringly. "It was all an accident." Seeing the look of horror on Ellone's face, and Squall's embarrassed one, she decided that the only way to save the night was a quick change of subject."But I can't call you that for long can I? For you will be Mrs. Dincht pretty soon."

The change of facial expression into elated joy was almost instantaneous.

"Yes! I am so glad that I'm finally getting married." Ellone said richly. "You have no idea how long I've waited for Zell to finally ask me.

"Well dear," he said smiling. "I wanted to ask you the day I met you. It just took two years to muster up the courage to do it."

Laguna smiled and got up.

"Well, let's all go to bed before we get jealous of the love birds." He said. After all, excluding Zell and Ellone, they were all single. Very single it seemed. So the others nodded their agreement, got up and separated towards their rooms. Rinoa quickly glanced at Squall who was saying something to Laguna. She sighed as she made her way to her room to go to bed. One down, 29 days to go.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 REVISED!

Squall stretched and rubbed his eyes. He then took the papers he had been working on, put them in a folder and put the folder under his mattress. As he did so, he couldn't help but laugh a little. Laguna had made it clear several years ago that whenever Squall came to visit he was not to bring work with him. Wincing, he remembered the time his brother had burned the papers he had found lying on his desk, so he knew better now. It took him weeks to get copies of everything that was destroyed and it took him even longer to help Laguna repair the portion of the house that he set on fire.

After he was convinced the papers were well hidden deep in the sizable mattress, Squall headed to the door. But before exiting his room, he hesitated.

Three weeks had gone by since he had arrived. Since _she_ had arrived as well. And even though he tried his best efforts to avoid that infuriating girl, whenever he had walked into any of the main rooms she would be there in before him with a face that suggested that _his_ presence was imposing on _her._ The whole thing was so ridiculous that Squall was convinced that it had to have been devised by someone both malevolent and lacking and a decent sense of humor.

Squall, with a slightly exaggerated conviction, swung the door open, and marched downstairs towards the kitchen. And as if she was there waiting for him the whole time, Rinoa was sitting there bent over at the edge of the counter. She was looking closely at something in her hand and didn't even bother to look up to acknowledge his presence. Which was fine because that gave the green for Squall to do the same. He walked passed her quickly opening the fridge and taking out a beer. He was about to head back to his room when he heard a sniffle come from Rinoa. He turned and looked at her hunched over finally a little curious in what she was doing. But no matter how much he moved or stretched to see (still rather subtly of course) he couldn't get around the mass of black hair covering both her face and her hand. Finally he decided on a more direct approach.

"What are you holding?" he said trying unsuccessfully to sound disinterested.

Rinoa looked up at him as if she just realized that he existed.

"What?"

"What are you holding?" Squall repeated.

"Nothing," she said looking back at her hand.

"Then what are you doing?" Squall said starting to feel his forced patience running out.

Sniffing, Rinoa held up her hand. Through the stain of blood that at first startled him, Squall could see 5 thorns showing slightly but could tell were large and had gone deep in the hand.

"Ok don't laugh, but I was trying to pick a rose from Ellone's garden," explained Rinoa, trying her hardest to hold back her tears. "She said I could! And … and I slipped and fell trying to reach for one I liked. I tried to grab on to something to catch myself, and it was a rose bush branch."

"That's not a clever thing to grab on to," Squall said trying his hardest not to laugh. He really was.

Rinoa went on, not noticing the sarcastic remark.

"I'm trying to force out the thorns," she said showing him. "But I think they're too deep."

Squall took a sip of his beer and went to the cupboard shaking his head. He took out a first aid kit, and started rummaging through it.

"Where is everyone?" he asked still rummaging.

"Quistis and Laguna went to his ranch, and Ellone and Zell went out to lunch with the wedding planner." Rinoa said sighing getting back to the injury.

Squall then came up to Rinoa holding a pair of tweezers and a needle in his hand.

"Here, I'll help you get them out."

Rinoa took one look at the needle and her face blanched.

"Is there any way you can get them out by not putting something sharper and bigger in? My way is better."

"Don't be stupid," Squall said harshly. "You won't get them out by trying to just push them."

"Where there's a will there's a way," Rinoa huffed going back to work on the hand.

Without changing expression Squall put down his beer grabbed a chair and set it in front of Rinoa. And before she even had time to compute what had happened he was taking out the thorns with the needle while maintaining a death grip on her with his free hand.

"NO! OW! OW! STOP!"

Rinoa struggled, and after knowing that it would be impossible to continue with her moving, Squall stopped and pointed the needle at Rinoa.

"Stop moving, because I'm not going to stop poking. So unless you want this to be an all day thing stop acting so damn immature and don't move for two seconds.

"I am not!" squealed Rinoa, sounding much like an infant. "Most your nerve endings are in your hand, so things like blisters and such can really hur-OW!"

After much fidgeting, negotiating, ignoring and time, Squall managed to get all five thorns out. He cleaned the blood and lightly bandaged what needed it then got up to grab his beer. Instead of leaving to go back to his room however, he made his way to the other side of the kitchen, leaned against the counter crossed his arms and waited staring at Rinoa. She shifted in her chair and raised up her chin while looking away.

"Thank you," she said barely louder than a whisper.

Instead of asking her to say it again in a more audible tone and at least giving him the decency of eye contact, Squall simply smiled at took another sip of his beer. Rinoa registered at that moment that she didn't like to see Squall Leonhart smile. It made him seem charming, and that just cannot happen.

The phone rang suddenly, and Squall was forced to put down the beer for a second time.

"Hello? … How hi, how was lunch? … No, Laguna went with Quistis to the ranch. … She's right here. … What? … I don't know. What does Zell want? … I don't know either. … Rinoa? Ha. I have a feeling she'll want red roses. … Trust me. I told you I don't know. Just pick whatever. Your going to throw it off in the end anyway. Just ask them what gets good distance. … Ok bye."

Rinoa looked at Squall, a question mark in her expression.

"Ellone had to pick flowers for the bouquet." Squall explained. "And she didn't know what type of flower she should choose. Apparently she's marrying someone as indecisive as her."

"How did you know I liked red roses?"

Smiling and taking a silent sip of his beer, Squall silently pointed to the bandaged hand.

"Oh. Yeah."

Just then the front door was heard opening and voices were coming through. Rinoa recognized voices belonging to Laguna and Quistis.

"I can't believe you're alright." Quistis said like she was holding back a laugh. "A fall like that kills most people if not paralyzes them."

"I haven't ridden in a long time I'm afraid," Laguna replied with blush in his voice.

They came strolling into the kitchen laughing together, but stopped short when they saw Squall and Rinoa together in the kitchen. Save for meal times, the pair were not seen near each other, so such a sight would naturally cause mild alarm. Laguna walked up cautiously.

"Everything is alright I presume?"

Squall and Rinoa simultaneously nodded their heads while Squall again much to the distaste of Rinoa smiled crookedly. Before Laguna could question his brother's unusual display of a sunny disposition the phone once again rang and Squall once again put down the beer.

"I swear I'm never going to finish this thing. Hello? … hold on."

He pointed the phone towards Laguna.

"For you."

"Me? Hello? … Hey Kiros! … What do you mean? … Tonight? Tonight. Ummm I have no idea, What's tonight? … Come on tell me. What? Don't get mad. … what? WHAT! OH GOD! I FORGOT! … I HAVE TO … YEAH! DON'T WORRY! Seriously I got it UNDER CONTROL! I'M NOT YELLING!... WELL WHY ARE YOU YELLING?... WELL I'M FREAKING OUT TOO SO GOT TO GO! BYE! … I SAID BYE! Oh and say thank you to your wife for the quiche last week that was very good. … OK FINE BYE!"

After Laguna hung up, he turned around and grabbed his little brother by the shoulders.

"I forgot! Completely!"

Squall sighed as he wiped the spilled beer off the bottom of his shirt.

"Well this well help me finish it at least." He sighed. "What did you forget this time Laguna?"

"In honor of the wedding! A ball! Big surprise! Eight o'clock!"

"A what? What is this a Jane Austen story?"

"A ball! Kiros has made it ready, but Ellone. Us, we… I forgot! Squall! There will be three hundred people! THREE HUNDRED!"

Squall and Laguna stared at each other for a couple of seconds, not moving or saying a word. Suddenly as if by an invisible signal, the two sprang into action. Squall picked up the phone and Laguna grabbed the keys.

"I'll go pick up a tux for you from Giovanni's." Laguna said sprinting for the door.

"I'll call Zell and tell him everything. He can tell Ellone that you have tickets to an opera you forgot about."

"Good idea! That way she'll dress for the occasion!" Laguna yelled back in the process of leaving the house.

Once Laguna was gone and Squall had hung up on a now hyperventilating Zell, Rinoa cleared her throat.

"Um Squall, we have a problem."

"Is it another ball?" Squall asked almost seriously.

"Um, no. It's just that me and Quistis brought a nice suit for the wedding."

"So?" Squall asked confused.

Quistis and Rinoa looked at each other.

"Well seeing that this isn't a Jane Austen movie," Quistis explained smiling. "We didn't bring any dresses. And since this is a ball…"

Squall looked at the sister's feeling his blood pressure rise up.

"You have got to be kidding."

The line for the fitting rooms was longer than lines seen in theme parks. Squall was really not enjoying himself as he sat with the other gentlemen forced to take their women out shopping. Quistis had so many dresses that she wanted to try on, that she had to make Rinoa hold some just so she wouldn't surpass the clothing limit. Rinoa only had three grey dresses she had seen at the front of the store carrying a reasonable price.

The dresses Quistis tried were elegant, rich in color, and accentuated all the right parts in Squalls opinion. She had fine taste and he started to understand why his dear older brother had no chance against her charms and spells. The dresses Rinoa came out in however, were quite the opposite. They were loose, grey with no detail or redeeming features. Squall said nothing of course, but Quistis was not one to hold her opinions to herself.

"Rinoa. Stop wearing dresses that are too big for you. And stop wearing grey. You look like a walking paved road."

Injured Rinoa looked down and picked at the gown.

"It's not grey its silver…"

"Wear the pearl colored one I wanted to try. You have it. It's the silk one."

"But I don't-"

"Just do it Rinoa!"

After a couple of minutes of shouting between the two girls, Rinoa came out again in the suggested dress.

Now the three hours they had been there, Squall had sat annoyed but patiently without expression nor comment. Not even the characteristic twitch in the eye. But when Rinoa came out, he couldn't help but look a little astonished.

The gown was fitted tightly on the sides all the way to the knees and ruched delicately in the front. At the knees it flared out and back to form a slight train kissed by beaded embroidery. The drop in the back and the plunge in the front were not too extreme but still forced all the guys sitting next to Squall to look at her from the corners of their eyes. Quistis came out in a scorching red dress with a satisfied look that told her that she had made her decision for her pcik, and took a look at her sister.

"You are so getting that!" she said smiling. "Oh my god you look so freaking hot!"

Squall stood up suddenly pulling his sleeve to eye his watch.

"If you don't mind, we should get going. The ball is in a couple of hours. Just get one."

As their turn was coming up at the cash register, Rinoa suddenly remembered something. She took the shoulder of the pearl silk dress and looked at the price tag hanging from it.

"A THOUSAND DOLLARS?" she screamed causing heads to turn. "OH my GAWD! I can't afford this!"

Quistis frowned at her sister taking the tag.

"No it's not. It's only 940 dollars."

"And what about tax?"

Quistis frowned.

"Shoot. Forgot about Uncle Sam."

Rinoa ran her hand through her hair frustrated that anyone had the audacity to charge that much for a single garment.

"Live a little Rinoa!" Qusitis chided her sister.

"Live like a hobo you mean! You can afford it 'cause you're a corporate manager. I'm just a tailor! I'll have to live off of Ramen noodles for a year if I buy this dress!"

Their turn came up at the register.

"Don't embarrass yourself Rinoa." Quistis said nodding towards cashier. "Just get the dress. It's a one-time thing."

Rinoa nearly cried as she dug into her purse and with a shaking hand and took out her credit card. But before she could hand it over she saw another arm reach over handing a platinum card to the cashier. Rinoa turned to see Squall nodding towards Quistis.

"Please include her dress as well," he said to the cashier.

"No, I was just joking," Rinoa said quickly. "I can afford it you don't have to buy-"

"You didn't know there was going to be a ball," he said looking at his watch again. "It wouldn't be fair for you two to spend money because of my brother's mistake. I'll take care of it."

Quistis jabbed Rinoa in the ribs before she could refuse him again. It was no use talking the man out of it. Or rather, it would be nice not to.

"Fine," Rinoa said, throwing an evil look at her sister. "Then let me get the grey dress that one was a much more reasonable price."

Without warning Squall turned to Rinoa, his usual grey eyes, a deep blue.

"Is that really the dress you want? Forgetting the price what do you want?"

Such a normal question. _What do you want?_ God when was the last time anyone has ever asked her that?

Rinoa tightened her hold on the dress her mind feeling numb.

"I… I want this one."

Squalls eyes returned to their icy grey color, and he turned to the cashier and signaled her to continue with the transaction.

Rinoa thought she said "thank you" but the beating in her ears had made it difficult to hear much of anything.


	6. Chapter 6

Rinoa looked at herself again in the mirror. Her hair was put up delicately with little curls gently coming down the back. With her light makeup, simple silver jewelry and her white silk dress, she looked like an angel.

She gazed at herself, sitting with a grace that suddenly emerged when she put on the dress. She just kept staring, not believing in the beautiful girl staring back at her. You see, when she was younger, she was very much the tom-boy. She did, however, to please her mother, wear dresses now and then. But never often. So seeing her self sitting in front of a mirror looking like a queen, to put it simply, shocked her.

Quistis came into Rinoa's room wearing a blood red satin dress. Her dress was strapless, and tight fitted all the way to the knees to wear it flayed out. A long bow in the back held the train that followed her. Her hair was up in a series of complex braids, littered with silver ornaments. She wore a black choker that was covered with diamonds and jewelry with rings and a bracelet to match. Looking at her sister, Rinoa felt much less like a queen and more like an over dressed servant girl.

"Well," said Quistis smiling. "What do you think?"

"So what is the name of the play?" asked Ellone, looking in the direction of Laguna. She wore a royal-worthy dark violet dress. Zell was pacing back and forth nervously around the stairs, waiting for his cousins to come down. Laguna was playing with the end of his vest, refusing to look at Ellone in the eye. Squall was looking in the mirror, gelling his hair back during the last minute.

"'The Phoenix,'" Squall said, still fixing his hair.

Ellone turned to Squall.

"I didn't ask you," she said calmly. "I asked dear Laguna."

"He said it already." Laguna said in a voice slightly too controlled. "It's the play the… the um… bird."

"Phoenix," Ellone reminded him gently.

"Right."

Just then Quistis and Rinoa came floating down the stairs. They were unnoticed till Zell looked up and saw them.

"Wow!"

Laguna looked up and his jaw dropped open. Perhaps 'dropped' is an exaggeration. But his mouth could now catch any fly in the vicinity. Squall stopped working on his hair and looked at them through the mirror. He had a curious look on his face.

"You two look absolutely lovely," said Ellone smiling, breaking the silence. "But we must be going. The, ah, play awaits."

Zell quickly ran up to Ellone and escorted her outside to the limo that awaited them. Laguna stared at Quistis with his mouth still hanging open. Quistis walked up to him and gently pushed his lower jaw up to close the mouth.

"I know, you look good too," she said taking his arm. "Why don't we just go?"

Laguna simply smiled, and escorted her to the limo.

Rinoa smiled slyly to herself, entertained by the exchange that had occurred between Quistis and Laguna. As she picked up the front of her dress to follow them, she felt a hand lift up her wrist and slide it into the crook of an arm. Startled, she looked up to see Squall was holding her arm in his.

"It's only proper," he said calmly.

Rinoa opened her mouth to say something, but decided against it. This was a ball. They both needed an … escort. This was only necessary. Proper. Almost like a business dealing.

When they got to the palace, Ellone got out of the car confused.

"I thought we were going to the opera house. What in god's name are we doing here?"

Laguna hurried towards the palace, forcing the others into a jog to keep up with him.

"It's uh, Kiro's birthday!" Laguna lied. "We need to congratulate him!"

"Oh really," said Ellone raising an eyebrow. "I could have sworn his birthday was two months ago."

"No it wasn't."

"Yes it was, Laguna."

"Well, you're wrong! Ok?"

"Laguna!"

Squall hurried up to his sister and took her arm.

"Don't make yourself upset Ellone," he said softly. "If he's wrong we'll just enter an empty palace and leave."

Looking at the serious face of her younger brother, Ellone sighed in surrender.

"Alright, let's go."

As they got closer to the palace doors, they could all feel the excitement of the surprise stirring inside them. Even Ellone felt it, for a little later she said:

"Guys…what's…going on?"

But before she could ask again or figure out the answer, the doors were swung open and hundreds of people were cheering "congratulations".

Ellone squealed in delight and jumped up and down in genuine surprise. She grabbed her brothers and kissed them affectionately, thanking them over and over. Squall hugged her sister warmly.

"I do congratulate you sis, but this ball isn't from me." He motioned to Laguna. "It was all his idea."

"Oh, Laguna," said Ellone, grabbing her brother while tearing up. "This is too much!"

"Well," Laguna said his voice cracking. "I wanted to dance with Ellone Leonhart for the last time."

"The last time?" Ellone asked, looking up startled.

"Well, you're going to be Mrs. Ellone Dincht soon."

Both Laguna and Ellone began bawling, hugging and kissing each other. Ellone grabbed Squall and forced him into the emotional circle. It took awhile, but even Squall finally shed a tear.

The music played softly as the people wistfully danced with it. Quistis and Laguna whispered stories to each other, laughing lightly. Zell and Ellone, already so close, that they were beyond words. They just danced, staring at each others eyes. As for Squall and Rinoa, well... they watched. They sat at the reserved table, just looking out to the dance floor. Squall had his arms crossed with a statuesque expression on his face, while Rinoa looked out with her head rested on a hand, longing to join the couples on the dance floor. It's these kind of moments that the feeling of being alone seems to scream out at you. Squall took a sip of his wine and looked at Rinoa.

"I'm not trying to be rude," Squall said frowning.

Rinoa just looked at him, genuinely confused. Squall cleared his throat.

"I'm not dancing because I don't know how. It's not because I'm being stubborn."

For some reason, the comment seemed funny to Rinoa. His cool attitude and sophisticated air made Rinoa think that he could do almost anything. Squall shifted in his chair, slightly embarrassed.

"Well, now would be a good time to practice," Rinoa said brightly. "That way I get to have my fun and you get skilled in time for another dance with a finer partner."

Squall looked at Rinoa with a curious look.

"Alright," he said finally.

They got up, and walked to the dance floor. Rinoa took up his hands, and slightly embarrassed, he placed a hand on her back.

"So it's one two three, one two three, and…"

Rinoa led Squall until he learned the steps. And within twenty minutes, it was Squall who was leading.

"Wow," Rinoa said impressed. "You learn fast!"

Squall just shrugged and smiled. Rinoa suddenly stopped, breathing hard.

"I'm actually tired," she said fanning herself with her hand. "I'm just going to go get air."

"Sounds like a good idea," Squall said following her, using a hanker-chief to wipe the sweat off his brow.

The balcony that they rested on had a great view of the palace grounds. It was a beautiful sight to behold, but what was even more beautiful was the night sky; which was so clear that you would think that you could see the end of the universe by just looking up.

As they stood there, admiring the twilight, a shooting star streaked by. Rinoa gasped.

"Oh my god!" she said laughing. "Did you see that? A shooting star!"

Squall simply squinted.

"Well, would you look at that."

"You know, I've never seen one. I mean think about it!" she said truly amazed. "That's so cool!"

"It's just a shooting star," Squall said simply, _even though _he himself had never seen one.

Rinoa just smiled and looked up.

"Well, I wish I'lll see another one."

Squall looked at her, with a strange look in his eyes.

"A shooting star," She sighed. "How beautiful. So, what do you wish for?"

He didn't say anything, and he didn't stop looking at her either.

Rinoa shrugged it off and walked back to the party.

The night had ended and everyone was in bed asleep. Everyone except for Squall, who had the sleeping patterns of a vampire. He walked around the garden, passing by Ellone's rose bushes, admiring the scenery. As he walked, he noticed a bush with a broken branch. As he stepped closer, he saw that there was a rose with several dark stains on its stem. _What was tha…blood? Rinoa…_

He smiled, remembering the faces Rinoa made when he showed her the needle. He took out a small pocket knife he carried, cut the rose, and took it. He looked at it, smiling to himself. He should give it to her the next morning. She would like it.

As he began walking back to the house, he stopped suddenly. _Give it to her the next morning? _What? That's weird! It would be weird! What does he care about what she likes?

You know, epiphanies always sound like such a nice moment. A moment of bright light, and flying smiley faces. But Squall's epiphany was not like that. Much.

He collapsed onto the cool grass and looked up at the clear, moonlit sky. Then he began laughing.

"Oh please!" he chuckled to himself. He laid there, rose in hand, staring at the heavens laughing like a madman. "I have a crush! On the stupid girl that I crashed into!"

Well, isn't that a surprise.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. To tell you the truth, I didn't think anyone would read, much less like my fanfic! You guys are awesome, thanks for reading and thanks for being patient with me. I've just gone to college for my first year, and I'm still getting settled, so it will take me time to update. But, I'll try my hardest.

The next chapter isn't the best chapter….but I promise the next one will be awesome. So bear with me.

Laguna came into the kitchen around six in the morning wearing a robe, his long hair all mussed up. He began to make coffee when he saw something in the corner of his eye. Turning suddenly he saw Squall looking at him with a somber face. Laguna squinted at him.

"What are you doing up so early?" he asked in a scruffy, morning voice. Laguna looked closer at his brother. Squall was still wearing his dress shirt and pants from the previous night. Laguna pointed the coffee pot at him. "Why in god's name, are you still wearing last nights' clothes? Did you get any sleep?"

Squall looked at the rose he was holding with a strange smile playing on his lips. He looked up at his brother in a self mocking look.

"I, dear brother," he said not taking his eyes off his sibling. "have a crush on Rinoa Heartily."

Laguna immediately dropped the coffee pot.

Both of them stared at each other for a good two minutes before the other spoke.

"Oh," Laguna said simply. He then turned around ignoring the chattered glass on the floor, went to the cupboard, and took out the tea pot and started making tea. Squall shifted in his chair.

"Aren't you going to give me any advice?" Squall asked sardonically.

"Listen, I don't care. If you like-" Laguna suddenly stopped mid-sentence, dropped the tea he was making, and grabbed his brother by the collar. "Are you crazy! You hit this girl with your car! And then you said you hated her! What is wrong with you! You really ARE _CRAZY_!"

"I know," Squall said, his eyes steely.

Laguna let go, poured himself a cup of tea, and then started his way back upstairs. Squall just simply looked after him.

"Squall, do me a favor," Laguna said not turning around, or stopping. "Don't bring things like this up in the morning."

"Then when should I bring it up, dear brother?" Squall said sarcastically. "In the evening?"

"No. At my grave, if you please."

Rinoa came down the stairs drying her just washed hair. From the kitchen she could hear Ellone talking. Rinoa stepped in the kitchen and saw Ellone was talking on the phone.

"No, it won't be any problem! You're coming now? … Alright see you in a few hours then. … Ok bye."

Ellone hung up the phone smiling at Rinoa.

"Well, good morning," she said in her quiet voice. "Did you enjoy the party last night?"

"I did!" Rinoa smiled. "The whole celebration was amazing. So, I bet you were really surprised!"

"Oh I was," Ellone said tearing up. "Laguna is so sweet. I can't believe he pulled something like that off. He's never been the responsible type. I'm surprised he even remembered I was getting married."

"Well," Rinoa said, trying her hardest not to laugh. "Laguna is full of surprises isn't he? More so than the other brother anyway."

"More so than Squall?" Ellone said frowning. "What do you mean?"

Rinoa started drying the ends of her dripping hair.

"Well, Laguna is so sweet and charming. Full of surprises and gifts and, you know. The real romantic type. But Squall? The only sweet thing he's done is not completely run me over when he hit me with his car. I mean, he could have kept going, but the great guy stopped."

Ellone laughed at that.

"Squall is sweet." Ellone said softly, "It's just... after our parents died in that accident he-"

"Accident?" Rinoa asked startled.

"Yes. Didn't Zell tell you?"

Rinoa shook her head.

"Oh. Well. It's not a fantastic story. It was during the winter, crossing a bridge," Ellone said taking a deep breath. "My parents were coming from a dinner party. My father lost control of the car. I'm sure you can fill in the rest."

"That's awful!" Rinoa gasped. "You're an orphan?"

"Yeah," Ellone said sadly. "It was, of course, devastating to all of us. We all handled it our different ways. I handled it the girly way. I was emotional and cried for weeks. Being the middle child, I needed the attention I suppose. Laguna became a comedian. As the oldest, he knew he couldn't show any tears, so he just laughed. He's what finally brought me around from my weeks of grief."

Rinoa shifted in her chair.

"And Squall?"

"Squall, took it the hardest I think, and Laguna agrees. He simply went quiet. As a boy, he was, believe it or not, the hyper type." Ellone said now smiling.

"Hyper?" Rinoa said finding it hard to imagine.

"Yeah! He'd jump around like he had a squirrel up his behind."

Rinoa burst into laughter.

"Seriously!" Ellone said chuckling. "He was just like any other boy. Happy. Open. But after the accident. He closed his doors and went quiet. Laguna and I leaned on each other for support. But Squall didn't want anyone to console him. He wanted to be alone. And that's what he did. We thought it was a phase. But nothing has opened him up."

Ellone sighed when she went finished. Feeling awkward, Rinoa didn't say anything, and just followed suit and sighed as well. This whole story affected her image of Squall. She suddenly felt extremely embarrassed. Just then Laguna came into the kitchen.

Feeling the tense air, he snorted.

"Jeez, who died?"

Ellone rolled her eyes and smacked her brother at the back of his head.

Squall looked up from his papers and rubbed his eyes.

"Ugh, I should take a nap."

Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head.

"Wha…? OW!"

A hand reached over his shoulder and grabbed all the papers he was working on. Squall turned sharply and saw a very angry Laguna crumpling his papers.

"What! Have I told you! About working! In this house!"

Squall reached for the papers.

"Laguna," Squall said frowning. "I know. I'm sorry. Look! Stop crumpling those! I want that promotion!"

Laguna stopped.

"Promotion?"

"Cid, the vice president of Seed is deciding to retire. All the managers are working overtime to get the job." Squall tried to grab the papers, but surprisingly his clumsy brother was too fast for him. That greatly offended Squall for some reason. "And this whole wedding business has got me three steps behind everyone. I brought paper work to finish, so when I go back, I'll have some chance."

Laguna squinted at his little brother. Squall began to turn red.

"Lag, give me the papers."

"Alright," Laguna said sighing. "Just this once, I'll let it pass."

Squall quickly snapped his papers away from his brother.

"You know, I let that pass." Squall sat stacking his wrinkled papers. "Cause if I wanted to, I can always just kick your ass."

"Oh really," Laguna said straightening himself up to his full height.

Squall raised an eyebrow and came and stood in front of his brother, looking eye to eye. Though the brothers were the same height, Squalls muscular arms made it clear that Squall, would in fact, kick Laguna's ass.

Laguna cleared his throat.

"Well," Squall said clearing his throat. "Just don't go downstairs."

"Why?"

"You're sister has gone insane." Laguna said frowning. "I went downstairs and she smacked me in the head for no reason."

There was a light knock on the door.

"Come in," Squall called.

The door opened and Zell came in.

"Hey," he said. "Sorry to interrupt, but Quistis wanted to go to the stables, and wanted to know if you wanted to join her. She's waiting in the foyer."

Laguna jerked straight and smoothed his hair.

"Yes, yes, yes. Absolutely!"

Zell nodded and excused himself out of the room. Squall put his papers back in the folder, and started chuckling.

"What are you laughing about?" Laguna said, looking down and straightening his shirt.

"'Yes, yes, yes. Absolutely!'" Squall said mocking his brother's tone. "An infatuation I see."

"Ugh," Laguna spat. "I hate that word!"

"Isn't that what it is?" Squall asked, smiling at his brother.

"It isn't even close!" Laguna said, now beaming. "I love that woman!"

Squall shook his head chuckling.

"I do!" He said, now gasping for air. "She's amazing! She's beautiful, smart and … beautiful!"

"Yeah," Squall said. "But love? That's an awfully strong word isn't it?"

"Look just because you're too afraid to say it doesn-"

"I am not in love with Rinoa!" Squall said angrily. "I said crush! Which implies an infatuation!"

Laguna shook his head and threw a look of disgust at his brother. Wordlessly, he stomped out of the room.

Squall said nothing, but just stared moodily after his brother.

Rinoa was putting up her hair when Quistis burst into her room.

"Oh, don't knock. Please just come in."

"Rinoa, I kissed him."

"Who?" Rinoa asked startled.

"Laguna!" she said breathing deeply.

"Laguna? Really?"

"Oh, he's just so sweet. And, romantic. Oh, the things he says to me, I just. Man."

Quistis slowly sat down on the edge of the bed staring off.

"He, is just amazing."

Rinoa got up and sat next to her sister, and gave her a hug.

"You didn't say rich."

Quistis sighed.

"You know," she said sighing. "If that man lived in a box and had a red wagon for a car, I would still love him."

Rinoa drew back sharply.

"Did you say love?"

"No, I said-"

"Oh Quistis!" Rinoa squealed hugging her sister. Quistis couldn't help but squeal along with her sister. "Laguna is a good man. I can't believe you like him."

"I know. I usually have zero taste in men."

Rinoa sighed.

"Ooh, I'm so jealous."

"You'll get your man one day." Quistis said putting her head on Rinoa's shoulder.

"Yeah, well. I don't want to get my man, as you so delicately put it, when I'm going through freaking menopause."

"Oh. Come on, you'll get a man. And your boobs will still be perky when that happens."

Rinoa rolled her eyes and chuckled.

In the garden, Squall was taking another walk through Ellone's rose bushes. This whole Rinoa situation bothered him. He hadn't really remembered a time when he had a crush on a girl. They all seemed to take an interest in him. And if they didn't, well then he didn't care much. This crush business wasn't in his flow of things. It unsettled and vexed him. But more importantly, made him very uncomfortable.

He was being ridiculous. He was infatuated with her. It's normal for a man to be attracted to a woman. He would just ask her out, like everyone else. Go out with her for awhile, get on each others nerves, and break up. This was nothing serious. Nothing serious. No. Not serious.

Squall took a deep breath and took out his pocket knife. Choosing a couple of choice roses, he cut a dozen of them. Once he was finished, he looked at them and took another deep breath.

"Nothing serious," he mumbled to himself.

As he walked back towards the house, he saw a black car pull up to the front of the house. Approaching the front door, he thought he recognized the parked vehicle. A man with sleeked blond hair stepped out of the car and waved to him.

"Squall! Surprise!"

Squall squinted.

"Seifer?"


	8. Chapter 8

I have fans! That's crazy! So, cause I'm getting so much loooove, I have another chapter for you guys. You guys rock. Yeah buddy!

Squall took a deep breath and began clenching his fists. That was stupid. _Ow!_

The thorns of the roses he was holding kindly decided to sink into his skin. Squall tightened his jaw, but said nothing. Seifer came strolling up to him while taking his glasses off.

"You don't look to happy to see me," he said while giving a wide open smile.

"I'm just surprised," Squall said rubbing his hand. "So what are you doing here?"

"Well," Seifer said giving an even wider grin. "You know how Cid was retiring? Well, because of a heart attack, he took an early and more permanent retirement."

"He died?"

"Yup. And the boss gave all the managers working on the Balamb Project a week off. You know, because Cid worked so closely with us on the project, she thought we needed time off. You know, to grieve."

"Edea gave the managers a whole week off?" Squall asked softly. "She must be really upset."

"Yeah, well, they did work together for more than twenty years."

Seifer sighed.

"So who all is here?"

Squall felt a tightening sensation in his chest.

"The sisters we met at the club are here."

Squall wasn't the type to beat around the bush.

"What?"

"Quistis and Rinoa. They're here." Squall reiterated.

"What!" Seifer asked again, more shocked than before. "Why? What are they doing here?"

"Well, apparently they're related to the groom."

"Sweet!" Seifer said excitedly. "I've been thinking of that chick ever since that night at the bar. I thought her going on vacation made my chances for another swing were pretty slim."

"Another swing...," Squall asked his mouth going dry.

"Yeah," Seifer proceeded to clean his sunglasses with the end of his shirt. "But now I'm going to be in the same house with her for a week! I'll be damned if I don't get some before the wedding."

Seifer began laughing and patted Squall on the shoulder. Squall's eyes were steely grey, but he forced a small smile. Just then Rinoa came out on the porch.

"Squall, Ellone says to come in for some lunch!"

"Wow, she looks great!" Seifer said quietly, smiling. He looked around and saw the roses Squall was holding and quickly grabbed them. "You don't mind do you?"

Squall was clenching his teeth so hard that he could feel his backmolars grinding down.

"Thanks pal." Seifer grinned and started running up to Rinoa, straightening his hair.

Squall put his hands in his pocket, winced at the pain of his pricked hand, and moodily followed his friend.

"Seifer?" Rinoa asked surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I got a week off," Seifer said in his creamy voice. "And I heard you were here, so…"

He then handed Rinoa the roses. Rinoa blushed and squealed excitedly in response.

"Roses!" she said taking a whiff of them and smiling at Seifer. "I love roses! They're my favorite. Kind of flower I mean. Thank you Seifer. That's really sweet."

Squall let out a bitter laugh. Rinoa turned to him with an angry glare.

"Just shut up, Squall," she huffed. She turned to Seifer and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks Seifer. I think they're beautiful."

"No, I think you're beautiful one." He said smiling.

Happily, Rinoa went back into the house. Seifer turned around to Squall, gave him a thumbs up and winked. Squall gave a nod and with a wary gaze, watched Seifer follow Rinoa back into the house. After standing there for about a minute, he decided he wasn't hungry, and turned around and walked back into the garden.

Laguna came out into the backyard around eight in the evening, carrying two beers. He had to walk a mile before he found his brother. Squall was sitting at the edge of the family lake, just staring out into the serene setting around him. He had a deep five o'clock shadow and his hair was completely disheveled. Laguna shook his head.

"So... Seifer's here." Laguna handed his brother a beer and sat down next to him. "Well that stinks."

"God and his sense of humor." Squall said dryly.

"Ellone told me you didn't eat lunch. Let's go inside and have some dinner."

"I'm not really hungry." Squall said, popping the tab on the can. But before he could take a sip Laguna took it from him. "What are you doing?" Squall reached for the can in his brother's hand.

"No dinner, no beer." Laguna said firmly. When Squall returned his gaze to the lake, obviously apathetic to the fact that he wasn't getting beer, Laguna sighed. "Come on, you're being a real baby. Knowing Seifer, she's just another flavor of the week. And that's not why you're here anyway. Your sister is getting married! You should just relax. Enjoy your vacation."

Squall scratched the bottom or his chin, the scruff making him grumpy. As a man who liked being clean cut and groomed, having a shadow seemed like a personal insult.

"You're right." Squall said quietly. "I'm being immature about this. She's been here for a couple of weeks and I've... made an attachment that's nothing."

Squall got up and without another word, started walking back to the house. Laguna chugged down the beer Squall had opened and looked after his brother.

"Well," Laguna said taking in a quick breath. "This is going to be an interesting week."

"This chicken," Seifer said pointing to his plate with his fork. "Is absolutely delicious Ellone! Zell is a lucky man."

"Why thank you," Ellone said smiling fondly at Seifer.

Under the table, Seifer reached and held Rinoa's hand, causing her to smile. But her happy moment was short lived, for when she glanced across the table, she saw Squall. He hadn't shaved, his hair was messy, and he was slouched in his chair. His eyes were a stony grey, and his was just staring at his plate.

"Are you feeling alright?" Zell asked Squall with a worried look.

Squall straightened and picked up his fork.

"Yeah," he said clearing his throat. "I think I'm getting a cold."

""Do you want some tea?" Ellone asked frowning.

"No, I'm fine." He said softly. Seeing the worried looks around the table, he forced a laugh. "Come on. It's just a cold." He took a bite of the chicken. "Maybe if you're chicken wasn't so dry, I would eat it." Ellone laughed and clicked her tongue at him.

"So," Zell asked with smirk. "Seifer. You and Rinoa have a thing?"

"Now now." Laguna said, quickly jumping in. "Let's not embarrass anyone."

"No," Seifer said turning to Rinoa. "I love this girl right here. Anyone who didn't fall for her would have to be crazy. Love at first sight."

Squall snorted, causing everyone to turn. Squall looked up nervously with his eyes shifting around the table. Laguna loudly cleared his throat.

"Man, that cold really sounds bad." He said standing up. "Maybe you should go to bed. Don't you think?"

Squall looked around at the questioning faces and Rinoa's angry one. He ran a hand through his hair and smiled.

"Yeah, I feel awful. I must look it."

"You aren't looking your best." Rinoa said coldly.

Squall turned to her quickly opening his mouth to say something. But frowning, he changed his mind.

"Yeah, well goodnight."

And with that he turned and went upstairs. Rinoa bit her lip.

"That was mean," she said quietly.

"Don't worry about it," Seifer said kissing her cheek. "He probably doesn't care."

Rinoa blushed when Seifer kissed her. But she couldn't help feeling guilty about that last snide comment.

"That was mean," she said again.

"Yeah, but he snorted at us," he said tightening his hold on her hand.

"Yeah," she said half heartedly.

It was about midnight when Rinoa got to his door. Everyone was asleep so the house was quiet. It was kind of creepy walking around in that huge house in the middle of the night. She kept thinking that a ghost was going to come out and like, do spooky…stuff.

She looked at the bottom of the door and through the crack saw the light coming through. She gave a light tap and she then heard shuffling on the other side. She took a deep breath and waited. But no amount of air could prepare her for what was on the other side.

There, with a towel wrapped under the more significant half, stood a dripping Squall.

He stood and waited for the meaning of this intrustion. But Rinoa simply stood there unable to breath.

He had shaved and was clean cut again.

"Your lips are turning blue," Squall said leaning on the frame of the door, noticing that Rinoa wasn't breathing. "And if you don't tell me what you want, I'm going to close the door. Why are you up?"

"You're not naked." Rinoa blurted.

"No," Squall chuckled. "Should I be?"

"Yes! I mean, I wanted an apology."

Squall frowned.

"What, for not being naked?"

Rinoa took in a sharp breath.

"No! That's not what I said. Er, meant! I wanted to apologize."

Squall crossed his arms. Rinoa took a deep breath.

"For that comment about how you look, I mean. It was uncalled for. You weren't feeling well and-"

"It's ok," he said quickly. "Don't worry about it. It was nothing."

Rinoa looked down and intertwined her fingers. She looked on the bandages on her hand and smiled. Looking up she noticed that there were dark marks on Squall's left hand. He followed her gaze and hid his hand.

"What?"

"Nothing," She said smiling. "I just wanted to apologize. I couldn't sleep until I did. I know you don't care, but... you know."

"I do care," he blurted.

Rinoa looked up at him sharply. He wasn't looking at her but she noticed his eyes were a deep blue again. He cleared his throat.

"Good night Rinoa." he said quickly.

She smiled and quickly turned to go to her room. Before Squall could close the door Rinoa spun around.

"Oh, thanks for the roses."

Squall gave a slight smile.

"Don't think too much of it. They weren't for you."

"Well, I got them anyway." Rinoa said winking at him. And with that she turned and walked back to her room.

Squall looked after her with his teeth clamped together. When he turned and went into his room, he began mumbling to himself.

"Infatuation. An object of extravagant, short-lived passion. That's all it is."

He quietly closed the door behind him.


	9. Chapter 9

YAY! NEW CHAPTER! I'm not dead! Yayyyy! Well, enjoy.

Ellone sat in the chair patiently, her face hidden by the thick veil. Quistis was checking her make up for the zillionth time in the mirror while Rinoa paced back and forth nervously. She stopped suddenly, rubbing her hands.

"Please tell me your face is contorted in fear under that veil. That you're nervous."

"Rinoa," Quistis hissed. "That is something that we don't want."

"But how can she be so calm? I'm sweating bullets over here and I'm not the one dying!... I mean, getting married. Aren't you scared Ellone? You're getting married! It's the end of fun. Doing what you want." Rinoa took off her suit coat, unbuttoned the top button of her blouse, and fanned herself with a napkin. "Aren't you a little nervous?"

"Nope." Ellone said through the veil without moving.

Quistis came up to Ellone and crossed her arms.

"Really?" she asked slightly surprised. "Not even just a little? This is the last man you will ever be with."

"I know," Ellone said softly. "And I am the last woman he will be with. We are exclusively each others for the rest of our lives."

Rinoa stopped pacing as Quistis sighed.

"I will wake up to the same face every morning and sleep in the same arms every night." Ellone continued. "I will never be alone and neither will he. I've found my purpose in life and it's with Zell. I was nervous before, when I thought I would never find the one. But now that I'm here, I couldn't be happier."

Quistis sniffed as she took out a tissue and handed it to Rinoa, who was already bawling.

Zell, on the other hand, was not nearly as calm as his soon-to-be wife. He sat in a room with Laguna, Seifer and Squall. Zell was sitting on a stool sweating as he clicked a pen he found until Squall grabbed his arm and snapped the pen. He then got up and threw the pen out of the window.

"I'm not good enough for her," Zell said suddenly standing up. "She's beautiful, charming, kind and smart. And, I'm nobody. I … I didn't learn how to talk until I was like four! Oh god…"

Zell began loosening his tie as he wiped his forehead with the other hand. Squall walked up to him to re-tighten and straighten his tie.

"I'm sure Ellone won't mind that you were a dumb baby, Zell." Squall said patting his shoulder.

"Thanks," Zell said sarcastically.

"Why wont she sleep with me!" Seifer shouted suddenly.

He had been silently staring out into space the whole time, so they all flinched back in surprise. Laguna cleared his throat.

"Um, pardon?"

"Rinoa!" he said throwing his hands up in the air. "That horse won't break! I would have gotten more action out of a nun by now!"

"Uh, Seifer?" Laguna said, getting up nervously. "Perhaps this is not the time nor place to-"

But Zell had already turned to Seifer, shooting him an angry look.

"What the hell! That's my cousin you're going off about!"

"So? She's still a stiff."

Zell walked up to Seifer and the two started arguing.

"Well, at least he's not nervous," Laguna chuckled. He turned to Squall only to see that he was standing there with his jaw tight.

"Well, is that anger? Or perhaps jealousy that you-OH MY GOD HE JUST PUNCHED HIM!"

The wedding was held in the vastly, spacious backyard of the mansion. The guests already there were getting anxious.

Rinoa checked her watch for the third time. Quistis shifted in the chair.

"What the hell is going on?" She huffed. "When is this damn wedding going to start?"

"I have no idea," Rinoa murmured raising an eyebrow. "Do you think that Ellone was just full of crap and she got the spooks?"

"You know, if she did, it would be your fault."

"What? No it would not!"

"Yuh-huh."

"'Yuh-huh? Oh, yeah. Real mature."

Rinoa crossed her arms.

"Nah-uh."

Then suddenly Squall walked down the aisle.

"Finally," Quistis said.

Zell soon followed Squall and walked down the aisle. When he reached the end Rinoa and Quistis noticed something.

"Is he wearing makeup?" Rinoa said squinting.

"Yeah, I think so, on his nose. I … I think his nose is swollen."

"And where the hell is Seifer?" Rinoa said looking around.

Zell was standing there with a sour face, but just then, the "Wedding March" began.

Three flower girls and ten bride's maids later Ellone began walking down the aisle, escorted by Laguna. Her dress was a simple, yet elegant silk dress that practically floated with her as she walked.

Zell's hard look softened, and in no time, he was smiling.

"And you may now kiss the bride."

Rinoa had heard that line in movies countless times and it always left a warm feeling in her stomach. This time, the feeling was more profound. She was witnessing the union of two people in love. She couldn't help but get teary. As she dabbed the corner of her eyes with another leant tissue from Quistis, she noticed that Laguna was crying silently, but freely.

"Oh, how cute," Rinoa said to herself. But what was more shocking, was that Squall, who was standing on the other side, was bleary eyed and quite ready to join his older brother. Only with a tight jaw and a rapid blink action was he able to hold the tears back.

As everyone held their breaths Zell turned to Ellone and pulled back her veil. She smiled at him with love in her eyes.

"I love you, you know." Zell whispered to her.

"Don't be obvious dear."

"It's not too late to runaway." He continued.

"Duly noted."

"I mean I'll understand if you-"

But before he could finish Ellone grabbed him by the collar and kissed him. Squall and Laguna looked at each other, surprised by their thought-to-be-mellow-sister's actions.

"Well," Laguna said, smiling at the kissing couple. "I think she likes him."

"So what happened to your nose?" Rinoa asked giggling and touching it. When he flinched back she laughed. "Oh my god, it's broken!"

"Zell and Seifer had a disagreement." Laguna said smiling.

"Seifer?" Rinoa asked startled. "Where is he? What happened?"

"The loser," Zell said hotly. "went back home. He was having eye problems."

"What?" Quistis asked confused.

"Zell punched him in the eye." Squall said crisply.

"Dear!" Ellone said shocked.

"Trust me, he deserved it. Rinoa, you should dump him. He's no good."

"Zell, please stay out of my business." Rinoa said angrily. "I can't believe you punched him in the eye!"

"But he-"

"I don't want to hear it!"

"Well he broke my nose!" Zell shouted. "That's worse then a shiner!"

Rinoa stomped off fuming. Quistis looked at Zell with an amused expression.

"So... a cock fight. Those are always exciting. What happened?"

"Let's not talk about it," Laguna said taking Quistis's arm. "This is a happy occasion. Let's go sit at our table, eat our dinner, thank the guests for coming, after we find out who they are of course, and enjoy ourselves."

"What about Rinoa?" Ellone asked

"Squall will get her." Laguna said, pushing everyone towards the dinner party. Squall began following them but Laguna pushed him away.

"No. You go get Rinoa."

"Please Laguna, I'm not in the mood to-"

"JUST GO!"

Recognizing the doomsday tone, Squall turned back to go find the annoying girl.

She was sitting on the grass next to Ellone's rose bushes. "_Of course."_ Squall thought to himself. She was staring up at the sky wiping her nose with a napkin. Squall came and sat beside her, squinting at the thought of his suit getting dirty.

"So what was it that happened," Rinoa asked sniffling.

"Well," Squall said leaning back. "Let's just say Seifer had what was coming to him."

Rinoa sighed.

"You know, I really don't like him."

"Zell?"

"No, Seifer."

"Seifer?" asked Squall surprised.

"Yeah," she said chuckling while wiping away her smeared makeup. "He's touchy, rude, and getting into my pants is his number one priority."

Squall gave Rinoa an aggravated look.

"Then why are you going out with him?" he asked running his hand through his hair.

"Because beggars can't be choosers, Squall."

Squall slowly turned to Rinoa. Rinoa started laughing but she had started to cry again.

"I mean," Rinoa continued putting her hands over her face. "Come on. Ha, I don't know if you've noticed. But I am not the easiest person to get along with."

"Well, I can't argue with you there." Squall said smiling.

"The last date I had was three years ago. THREE YEARS! And… and it only lasted for three weeks! I've dated six men in my entire life. None of those relationships have lasted more than…than a month."

Rinoa started to cry harder. Squall laughed and gave Rinoa a small shove.

"Come on," he said chuckling. "Don't be so dramatic. You're young, and you're not…well a hunchback."

Rinoa snorted.

"And I'm sure there are men out there who like a woman with a little character."

"Character?" Rinoa said, turning suddenly to grab onto Squall's collar. "CHARACTER! HAH! Squall! I drive every man I come across insane!"

"Well-uh…" Squall said a little flustered.

"The last guy I dated in high school," she said while sniffing. "went GAY!"

"Gay?"

"Gay! Queer! Veered from the straight path!"

"Well, you can't possibly blame yourse-"

"He said..." Rinoa sat up straight and swallowing hard. "...that after dating me he would have to brain dead to date another woman."

At that point she broke down crying again.

"He really said that?" Squall asked laughing. "That's a little harsh."

"And Seifer," she said through her sobs. "Said I was a stiff because I haven't had a good lay! And I got angry... more for him being right than him being a jerk."

Rinoa gasped as Squall began laughing harder.

"I can't believe I just said that!" she squealed.

Squall cleared his throat.

"Your secret is safe with me," straightening his collar. Rinoa wiped away her tears and patted down her face.

"I bet I look awful," she said getting up and straightening her suit.

Still sitting, Squall looked up at Rinoa.

"You look fine from down here."

Rinoa grabbed Squall's hand and pulled him up.

"Oh," Squall said smiling. "You do look awful."

"Aw," Rinoa said blowing her nose. "Always the one with the perfect words."

Just then, wihtout missing anotherbeat,Squall shot forward and kissed Rinoa on the lips.


	10. Chapter 10

Hahaha! I am finally updating! Sorry I haven't for such a long time. College stuff going on. Keeping me busy.

Sooooooo. Squall kissed Rinoa. What happens now? Are they finally getting together? Is

this it? Maybe……

Squall pulled himself away quickly, breathing heavily.

"Rinoa…I…"

Rinoa was staring at him, with a deer-in-the-headlights look on her face, and she had stopped breathing. Squall swallowed hard.

"Rina, I'm a little drunk. This was really ju"

Rinoa quickly stood up, startling Squall, and pointed at him. She was shaking all over, and it was a good ten seconds when she said anything.

"Oh, my god" she whispered.

"I'm… I'm so sorry," Squall said, finding that he was now whispering as well. "I am very intoxicated. I-"

"OH MY GOD!" Rinoa screamed, throwing Squall back, almost giving him a heart attack. "YOU KISSED ME! YOU HATE ME AND YOU KISSED ME! I'M DATING YOUR BEST FRIEND!"

Squall got up and patted down his suit.

"Rinoa," he said trying to control his voice. "My only sister got married today. Emotions were high, and I have drunk enough to kill a damn dinosaur. I am drunk; do not make a big deal of this."

Rinoa put a shaking hand on her forehead.

"Yeah," she said quietly. "We both are. Drunk I mean. We're both drunk."

"That's right," Squall said leading Rinoa back to the party. "I mean, I can barely focus my eyes right now. You're a big blur right now. So let's go back to the party."

"Party," Rinoa repeated wiping her mouth. "Yeah, let's go."

"And let's just say we didn't kiss. This never happened."

"Yes!" Rinoa gasped. "Never!"

When they got to the party, Rinoa sat in between sister and Zell, nervously patting down her hair. Quistis wanted to comment on Rinoa's pale complexion, but decided against it. Rinoa took the full champaign glass and drank it in one shot. Quistis raised her eye brows in surprise, but before she could say anything Rinoa grabbed the full glass that she was holding and chugged that one down as well.

"Rinoa!" Quistis gasped. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I DIDN'T KISS HIM!" Rinoa shrieked.

All the guests, shocked by the sudden outburst, turned towards her, wondering what that was. Ellone and Laguna leaned over while Zell simply turned, to look at Rinoa. Squall had buried his face in his hands.

"Rinoa dear," Ellone said softly. "Are you alright?"

Rinoa nodded as she refilled her glass. Quistis stared after her sister, as she drank down the champaign and began refilling it again.

"Why are you filling the glass?" Zell said chuckling. "Just drink straight from the bottle. It'll be faster."

"My god, Rinoa," Laguna said in disbelief. "You're going to pass out!"

"Duh," Quistis said under her breath.

"Not nearly drunk enough," Rinoa said refilling her glass.

Laguna turned to Squall.

"Is this about Seifer?"

Squall scratched the side of his head.

"You know what? Sure. Let's go with that. Pass down the bottle before she finishes it. I have too many working brain cells."

Zell carried Ellone to the limousine as the guests all cheered and sprinkled rice and rose-petals over them. They got into the limo and drove away.

Laguna was holding a wine bottle, crying uncontrollably, hugging Squall. Squall, although extremely drunk, only had a mild swagger to his stand. Quistis, an experienced drinker, had an unmatched tolerance and didn't seem to be drunk at all. Her younger sister was grabbing onto any stable object to hold her upright. Squall glanced over at Rinoa. They needed space. That's all. The kiss was a result of living together. It was bound to happen. Look at Laguna. He thinks he likes Quistis. But Squall's certain that as soon as she leaves, Laguna will forget about her. All they need is space.

Quistis started laughing and a dazed Rinoa looked up at her.

"You know what?" Quistis said now laughing hard and gasping for breath.

"Funny, uh… what?"

"We have no way of getting back."

"Back where? Oh. What!"

"Well," Quistis said helping her sister stand upright. "We came with Zell. He is now on his way to his lovely honeymoon in Greece with his beautiful wife. We, my dear baby sister, have no way of getting back."

"What are we …how?" Rinoa said trying to say something comprehensible.

Quistis gave a sidelong glance towards the unsuspecting Squall.

"We'll tell Squall about him driving us back tomorrow morning. He looks like he would enjoy some company."

Right then Rinoa passed out.

Squall woke up the next morning to a light knocking. Squall cleared his throat.

"Yes?" he said roughly.

"It's Quistis," said the voice behind the door.

Squall got up retrying to clear his throat. He opened the door, and Quistis was standing on the other side. She was accompanied by four suitcases. Squall squinted at her.

"I'm ready," Quistis said smiling.

"Congratulations," Squall said carefully.

"Well," Quistis began. "As you are aware, we came with Zell. Zell is not here."

"Well, didn't you have a plan of getting back?"

"No."

Squall let out a moan.

When Squall and Laguna put the last of the suitcases into the car, Laguna turned to his brother..

"Well, it was good seeing you."

Squall, who was wearing sunglasses, simply smiled.

"Yeah, I have a hangover too." Laguna chuckled hugging his little brother. He turned to Rinoa and Quistis, who seemed to be in an argument. "What do you think they're fighting about?" But Squall had already gotten into the car.

"What is the matter with you?" Quistis said, trying to keep her voice down.

"I don't want to get into the car with him!" Rinoa hissed, straightening her sunglasses. The sun wasn't much appreciated that morning.

"Well, I'm so sorry Rinoa! But we have no way of going home."

"We'll get plane tickets."

"Um, hello Rinoa! We're in the middle of no where. The closest air port is an hour an half away!"

"So?"

"We live two hours away. That would be stupid."

"So?"

"Just get in the damn car!"

Rinoa sighed and went and got into the car and sat in the back seat. Sighing, Quistis turned to Laguna who smiled sadly.

"Well, Mr. Leonhart, it has been a pleasure."

Laguna looked down at his feet.

"It has been a nice month."

"Oh Laguna," Quistis said taking his face and kissing it. "Don't you dare look sad. You're mine now. And no man of mine is going to be so gloomy."

"How could I?" Laguna said going in for another kiss. "When I have a beautiful woman like you?"

"That's right."

Rinoa had rolled down the window and had put her head out the window.

"QUISTIS! GET YOUR ASS INTO THIS CAR!"

Quistis kissed Laguna one last time and then hurried away.

Within the hour of the drive, Quistis had been knocked out in minor coma. Squall was driving with his head rested on his hand and Rinoa had the window open, taking deep breaths to avoid throwing up. The breathing drove Squall insane, because he was trying his hardest to forget about the previous night. But that constant huffing was a constant reminder of the existence of Rinoa and the events of last night. Beginning to feel nauseous himself, Squall opened his window. Rubbing her temples Rinoa pulled her head away from the window.

"You feeling a little woozy?"

"Uh" Squall cleared his throat. "Yeah. I had a lot to drink last night."

Seeing Rinoa wasn't saying anything, Squall continued.

"I barely even remember what happened last night. I remember when I put on my tux, and Ellone and Zell taking their vows, but all that happened after was completely blurry."

Squall looked at the rear view mirror to see if she was buying any of it, but it was impossible to see what she was thinking behind her big sunglasses. After several moments of an awkward silence, Rinoa turned back to the window.

"Yeah," Rinoa said taking a deep breath. "Alcohol does some funny things."

Squall sighed and smiled to himself. He had a bona fide excuse and he had escaped from a very awkward situation. Checking his rear view mirror again he saw that Rinoa was facing the window. Feeling much better, Squall closed his window.

Although it seemed she was looking out the window, Rinoa was staring at Squall through her dark sunglasses. _Alcohol makes you do some funny things._ That thought should be comforting. He was drunk. The kiss was caused by massive amount champagne and only partially functioning brains. So why did that simple little fact make her feel so awful?

Rinoa leaned her head a little farther out the window and took deeper breaths.

Yeah…they didn't get together. Bummer huh?


	11. Chapter 11

Alright guys. I know I cheated you out of a good romantic scene in the last chapter, but I guarantee this one won't disappoint you. And since I have been so lazy, and I have been posting short chapters, I have graced you with a huge one!

Also I wanted to thank all you guys who have been reviewing! It's awesome to see what my readers have to say!

Oh, and I think the next chapter will be the last one…

ENJOY!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two weeks had gone by since the wedding trip. Rinoa had kept herself busy with college and work. The event between her and Squall seemed more like a bad dream than anything real.

She was working on a paper, but looking at the clock, she got up to go to work. As she walked passed the living room to the bathroom, she saw Quistis still sitting on the couch watching TV. Ever since the trip she had spent a lot of time at Rinoa's. And she seemed to always be in a gloomy mood. The night before, Rinoa had suggested, for the first time in her life, to go out. And Quistis, for the first time in her life, had said she wasn't in the mood.

"Quistis," Rinoa said softly. "I'm going to work. Do you need anything?"

"No," Quistis said quietly as she began flipping through channels again.

Rinoa sighed, picked up her purse and headed off to work.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Squall looked at Seifer, annoyed that he was sitting on his desk.

"So," Seifer said, ignorant to Squall's death glare. "Don't take it too hard, but I'm going to get the promotion."

"There's a chair right there you know."

"Edea said last week when I turned in the project papers that I'm her knight in shining armor. Dude, I'm totally making vice president."

"Chair."

Seifer sighed, got off the desk, and sat in the vacant seat.

"Well, I'm glad you don't care."

"I don't," Squall said truthfully. "I like my job now and the pay is more than I need."

"Yeah, but more is always nice. And I bet it will impress Rinoa."

Not hearing the name in awhile caused Squall to feel a little pang when he heard it.

"She's been an ice queen to me still. But I know when I come to her house driving a ferrari, it will totally turn her on. I mean, every chick digs money."

"I don't think she does," Squall said his eyes staring off into space. "She's not like that."

Seifer straightened and raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

Squall blinked and got up.

"Nothing. I was just thinking al-"

"SQUALL!"

Just then laguna had burst into the room, panting for breath.

"Laguna?" Squall said, startled. Seifer had fallen out of the chair, clutching his chest, caught completely off guard by the sudden out burst. "I'm sorry Seifer, but can you give me a minute?"

Seifer nodded and walked out of the room mumbling "Psycho..."

"Laguna, what are you doing here?" Squall said seating his breathless brother in the recently vacated chair.

"I have to marry her!" Laguna shouted.

"What? Who?"

"Quistis! I haven't slept ever since she left! And-" Laguna said smiling now. "I know I love her! I have to marry her! I love her Squall! LOVE!"

Squall squatted to become eye level with his overexcited brother.

"Laguna, you're not thinking straight. You haven't slept and the sudden bout of insomnia has gotten your mind fogged up. You don't love her."

"I do! I can't stop thinking about her! She's the one! Remember how Mom and Dad would always talk about them being destined for each other? Dad would say that Mom was the one and only one for him? Well Quistis is my one and only one! I know it! I feel it!"

Squall snorted.

"You sound so corny."

"Stop making fun of me!"

"How can I?" Squall asked his voice rising and his breath quickening. "You're acting childish!"

Laguna shot up and clenched his fists.

"Don't humiliate me! You're the one without the courage to admit your feelings to the one you love."

Squall took a deep breath and tried to control his breathing.

"Laguna, you're tired and-"

"You're a coward! Mom and Dad would be ashamed to see you like this!"

Squall shot up.

"You shut up Laguna! You think everything is so fucking easy! Everything is a joke to you! How can you be in love with a girl you just met? It's ridiculous! What if she decides she doesn't want you? And leaves? Can you handle that? Can you stand losing someone you love? You know how it feels! It's not worth it!"

"Oh come on," Laguna said rolling his eyes. "You goddamn coward! Using Mom and Dad as an excuse to-"

"Stop...," Squall said between tightly clenched teeth. "...calling me a coward."

"Coward," Laguna said drawing his face close to his little brothers.

Squall grabbed Laguna's collar.

"Shut your mouth you fucking clown!"

And that was it. After the word "clown", they were both on the floor, fighting each other like a pair of angry school boys. Hearing the squabble, Seifer quickly came into Squall's office and tried to separate them.

"Woah! What the hell is going on!"

Laguna got up with both his eyes beginning to swell, and a cut on his chin. Squall had a bloody lip and a torn suit.

"Nothing," Laguna said straightening himself. "Just talking to my _kid_ brother."

And with that he turned around and left. Squall licked his lip and winced at the stinging sensation at the cut. He took a handkerchief and wiped the blood off.

"What was that about?" Seifer asked cautiously.

"Nothing," Squall said trying to straighten his hair. "It was nothing."

He began to sit down when Seifer stopped him.

"Edea is announcing the promotion at the meeting that's in an hour."

"Yes I know!" Squall hissed. "And you're going to get it. I heard you the first damn time Seifer."

"Actually," Seifer said sitting on Squall's desk. "That's not what I was going to say."

"SIT IN THE MOTHER FUCKING CHAIR SEIFER!"

Startled, Seifer quickly sat down in the chair in front of the desk.

"Sorry. What I was going to say is you probably should change or something."

Squall looked down and saw his suit was torn in several places.

"Damn," he mumbled. "It's eight o'clock already. Is any tailoring place open at this time on a weekday?"

"You're not going to get it fixed before the meeting."

"I know," Squall said, trying not to raise his voice. "It's just... I have a meeting with a client tomorrow and this is my best suit."

"Well, there's Mihail's Tailors next to that Gap store."

Squall checked his watch again.

"All right," he said getting up and putting his wallet in his pocket. "I'm going to go and see if they can fix it. I'll be back before the meeting."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took Squall only ten minutes to reach the tailor store. It was a small, yet very sophisticated looking place. He walked in and a man immediately rushed up to him.

"Good evening, Sir," the man said in a heavy Russian accent. "I am Mihail Zarkovsky. I am the owner. Can I help you?"

Squall took off his coat opened it up to show the man.

"As you can see my suit jacket is a little torn," Squall said, a little embarrassed. "I need it fixed."

Zarkovsky leaned in and took the jacket.

"This is Armani," he said raising an eyebrow.

"Can it be fixed?"

"Neiyet. It is too torn. We can however make you a new suit jacket of the same material. For an extra fee we can have it ready by tomorrow."

"Perfect," Squall said sighing. "Don't worry about the money. I'll pay. Do you need my measurements?"

"Da," he said turning. "I will bring girl who makes measurements."

Squall walked up to the stand with the three mirrors, which had been covered. They were probably closing.

"Arms out please," said a crisp yet familiar voice behind him. Squall obeyed, and spread his arms. "Nice arms!" she said complementally. Squall ignored her and she didn't say anything else.

As the lady kept measuring from behind he kept thinking about what Laguna had said to him earlier. That bastard. Who did he think he was? Squall wasn't afraid of love. He just knew the pain and suffering that would surely come with it. Love never lasts.

His own parents were taken from him. And his depression not only was painful for him, but for Laguna and Ellone as well. He remember the looks on their faces when he had become cold, and they were always worried about him. As he grew older, he knew that only one of them should fall in love. The other two being there to protect the other. Squall was strong, but he couldn't protect both Laguna and Ellone. And Ellone was the first to fall in love. So it was only fair that Laguna and Squall watch over her. They need to do what his parents can't do. Squall had put his feelings for Rinoa aside, why couldn't Laguna? The more he thought about Laguna, and him being so selfish, the more he started shaking.

"God! Can you please stop moving? I keep messing up the freaking measurements!"

Recognizing the high strained voice, Squall turned sharply.

"Rinoa?"

Rinoa's head suddenly popped around, under his arm and looked up.

"Squall? Squall!"

They separated quickly both embarrassed that they had been standing so close together. Suddenly, the warm feeling he felt when around her came rushing back to Squall.

"So what are you doing here?" Rinoa said avoiding eye contact. "I saw the suit jacket. What happened?"

"I got into a cat fight with someone," Squall said trying to smile.

Rinoa took Squall's arm and looked at his watch.

"Well, my shift is almost over. Why don't we go outside, and talk? Zarovsky is giving me dirty looks."

When they went outside, the night air was cool and the sky was clear. As they both looked up to take a deep breath of air, a shooting star crossed the sky. They both turned sharply to each other, pointing to see if the other had seen. When they realized they both had they started laughing. Rinoa hopped up and down laughing in glee.

"Another one! It came true? Remember? That night?"

"I do. You said, 'A shooting star. How beautiful.' And you wished for another one."

"That's right." She said smiling, looking up. After a moment, Rinoa frowned. "You know, I don't think you told me what you wished for."

Squall closed his eyes and took another deep breath.

"I'm probably going to regret saying this." Squall said laughing to himself. Rinoa slowly turned to Squall. "I wished... that I would be there when you see your next shooting star."

Rinoa frowned again.

"What? That doesn't make sense-"

"I read in a magazine, that to witness a shooting star at random doesn't happen very often. The chances that you would see your next shooting star so soon are about one in a billion. Chance would have been more like 50 years from now."

"So how was that your wish?"

Squall turned to Rinoa and looked her straight in the eyes. Even in the dark, Rinoa could tell his eyes were a deep blue.

"I wished, that I would be standing next to you. For your second shooting star fifty years from now. Thinking how that silly star could never be... as beautiful as you."

Rinoa gasped as the truth smacked her in the face. Squall, now powered by the release of confession walked to her and continued.

"Rinoa, to put it simply, you drive me crazy!"

Rinoa opened her mouth to express her confusion, but Squall grabbed her shoulders to silence her.

"Every wall," he said in a hushed voice. "I have ever built to keep people out, or at least at a distance, you have been able to tear down with a single one of your smiles. And whenever you're unhappy it tears away a piece of me I didn't know I had! I…I would give my right arm to keep you smiling all the time! And it kills me to know you despise me. I don't blame you. How could I? I'm the biggest asshole on earth. So I try to stay away from you. But I have to tell you that it burns me like acid knowing I can't be with you. That there is a single waking moment where I'm not looking at you thinking how beautiful you are! It kills me that my mouth doesn't open just to tell you that you are the most amazing and precious thing to happen to me."

Squall looked at the ground and laughed at himself.

"I'm sorry I have no fancy way of saying this Rinoa. But I just…"

He looked at her, with warm, loving eyes.

"I love you. Oh god, you don't know how much."

And with that he kissed her with a kiss that Rinoa would never forget. When he finished and backed away, he looked at her, waiting.

Rinoa covered her mouth with her had, and said nothing. Squall laughed at himself and rubbed his eyes.

"Shit," He said his voice thick with self loathing. "You're going out with my friend, and…I…"

And without saying another word he turned and quickly walked away. After he turned around the corner, Rinoa took a breath for the first time since Squall had began his confession. She turned up and stared at the sky breathing hard.

"I love you too…" she whispered. "I love you too." She said a little louder.

Zarovsky came out and seeing Rinoa cleared his throat.

"I am appreciating you are clocking out when taking break or is leaving early, please."

Rinoa turned and grabbed Zarovsky by the shoulders.

"I LOVE YOU TOO!" She screamed. "Why the fuck couldn't I say it!"

And with that she fainted. Zarovsky sighed and shook his head.

"Crazy Americans."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Squall just made it into the conference room right as the meeting was going to start. He took his seat next to Seifer.

"Whoa dude. You look awful."

"I feel a little nautious," Squall said truthfully.

Before Seifer could ask anymore questions their boss, Edea, had begun the meeting. She was still wearing the black, in honor of Cid's death.

"As you know, our vice president passed away a couple of week's ago and I have been planning to find a replacement for the position from someone on this team. It was difficult, but I have finally come to a decision. I find that the person I have chosen is not only a strong leader, but has the compassion and heart needed to do the job."

Seifer smiled and put his hands on the table as he readied himself to stand.

"So it is with great pleasure to announce that I have chosen Squall Leonhart as the new Seed Vice President."

Seifer had begun to rise, but hearing Squall's name, had stopped short. The smile on his face quickly replaced by a look of pure anger.

Squall wasn't even paying attention to his name being called, or the team clapping for him. Edea leaned in.

"Squall?"

"Hmm?" Squall said snapping out of it.

"You're the new vice president, dear."

Squall turned quickly to Seifer, who was avoiding eye contact.

"It's…" Squall said clearing his throat. "It's an honor. Thank you."

Edea smiled and looked at her watch.

"Well, we can do the congratulations later. For now everyone back to work before we clock out at ten."

Seifer immediately got up at the dismissal and rushed to his office. Squall sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"This day sucked," he said slowly getting up and heading to Seifer's office.

When he got there, Seifer was opening letters with a sword shaped envelope opener. He was practically shredding them, not being able to control his anger.

"Seifer, I-"

"Save it ass hole," Seifer said, grabbing another letter. "First my girl and now my job!"

Squall looked sharply at Seifer.

"What did you say?"

"I'm not fucking stupid, Squall. I noticed the way you would look at her when we at your brother's house. You made moves on her. Why else would she not be interested in me? Why would she be when she could have you?"

"Now Seifer, come on."

Squall put his hand on Seifer's shoulder to calm him down.

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!"

Seifer swung his arm wildly to get Squall off of him, but in doing so slashed the envelope cutter across Squalls face. Squall grabbed his face in pain and felt blood spilling down onto his shirt.

Seifer opened his mouth to apologize, but remembering the lost promotion, changed his mind. Just then, a much more tanned Ellone and Zell popped their heads into Seifer's office. Squall's back was turned to them so they couldn't see his face.

"Hello you two! Squall's secretary told us you were in here. We just got back from Greece and we wanted to say hello."

"It was an accident!" Seifer yelled in panic.

Zell, being totally clueless to what was going on, thought Seifer was talking about their little squabble during the wedding and it was his form of an apology.

"I wouldn't call being punched in the face an accident, but you got one too. So a tooth for a tooth; you're forgiven."

"Squall?" Ellone said, noticing that he was hunching over. She walked around to see what was the matter and when she saw all the blood she screamed. Zell rushed to her and saw what had horrified her. He turned sharply to Seifer.  
"You son of a bitch! I'm totally going to kick your ass!"

"It… it was an accident," Squall said feeling awfully dizzy. Ellone hugged him and tried wiping off the blood with a handkerchief and had begun crying. Squall tried standing straight but once he tried his head whirled and everything turned black.


End file.
